Vivir Intentando
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: ABANDONADO Secuela de "El Valor de Tus Sueños" Hikari Takaishi Y. Por idea de Taichi, los chicos salen a festejar a un karaoke .CAPITULO 7 ARRIBA: "El Reto" ha comenzado y Mimi ha caido en su propia trampa...
1. Introducción

**_VIVIR INTENTANDO_**

**__**

**_INTRODUCCIÓN_**

**__**

Esto es… como explicarlo…una secuela, podría decirse. Pero no de un fic mío y no incluyendo todo lo que sucede en ese fic. Pero empecemos por el principio.

El "papá" de este fic se llama "El Valor de tus sueños" y fue escrito por Hikari Takaishi Y. (también conocida como "dragon" o "dragonzukino"). Para quienes hayan leído esta historia (y realmente se las recomiendo, no solo para facilitarles la lectura de este fic) esta historia se sitúa luego de la recuperación de Takeru pero antes del adelanto en el tiempo. ¿Por qué? Por muchas cosas. En este momento se me vienen a la mente por lo menos tres:

Necesito a Hizami (Yagami- Takenouchi, para que se vayan ubicando) dentro del vientre de su madre. Necesito a Sora en perfectas condiciones físicas, por lo que no puede tener 3 meses de embarazo. No quiero que Yamato y Jiminisu (si no lo has leído, espera y ya sabrás quién es) estén unidos por un lazo tan fuerte como es el matrimonio. Podría seguir enumerando, pero no quiero que se aburran y me dejen incluso antes de haber llegado al primer capitulo. 

Pues bien, si has leído la historia, puedes dejar de leer aquí y comenzar con el primer capítulo, pero si no lo has hecho o si lo has hecho y quieres refrescarte la memoria, te invito a seguir:

HISTORIA: En esta historia, ocho niños han viajado al un mundo digital desconocido, han vencido a los darkmasters, etc., etc., etc. Pero esos niños no son ni Sora, ni Mimi, ni Hikari, ni Miyako, ni Taichi, ni Koushiro, ni Takeru, ni Yamato, ni Ken, ni Jyo, ni Daisuke y menos Iori. Son solamente ocho niños que nada tienen que ver ni con esta historia ni con su antecesora. Pero, desde entonces, cada humano tiene su propio digital.   

LISTA DE PERSONAJES (algunos cambian de personalidad, otros no):

Esto es lo que la autora colocó en la primera aparición de cada uno. Yo cambiare o agregare los datos que sean necesarios para que comprendan un poco mejor la historia:

DATO IMPORTANTE: Las cinco mujeres (Mimi, Sora, Miyaco, Hikari y Jiminisu) forman un grupo musical llamado "Yagami`s Onna" ("Las chicas de Yagami"), puesto que Taichi es su manager y él escogió el nombre ^^.  

Nombre: Miyako Inoue

Edad: 22 años

Digimon: Hawkmon, una especie de halcón rojo

Aficiones: Computadoras y el canto, excelente con el órgano.

Es hija única, por lo que considera a las 4 chicas como sus hermanas... del quinteto es la única que utiliza lentes.. suele llevarse los problemas de sus amigas como si fueran de ella, es muy sensible.

Durante un ataque a un centro comercial, estuvo a punto de ser herida, pero Ken la rescató y la dejo impactada, robándole un beso. Más tarde, fue raptada, pero el anteriormente nombrado la rescato, comenzando así lo que Ken determinaría como una "gran locura". 

Nombre: Mimí Tachikawa

Edad: 23 años

Digimon: Palmon, una especie de planta

Aficiones: Aprender idiomas extranjeros, y el canto, excelente voz y una gran compositora

También es hija única pero tiende a ser caprichosa y orgullosa, le gusta ser complacida y estar a la moda. Junto con Jiminisu, compone la música de las canciones del grupo.

Sus padres quisieron llevársela del país cuando comenzaron los ataques, pero ella se negó firmemente y permaneció en Japón. Durante mucho tiempo, se creyó que vivía un romance oculto con Yamato. Cuando fue raptada, el "mejor cracker del mundo" la "rescato", recompensándolo ella con un beso. Mientras duro la batalla final en la casa de los espejos, no quiso separarse de Koushiro en ningún momento.

Nombre: Jiminisu Kamiya

Edad: 23 años

Digimon: Dratimon, una especie de dragona azulada

Aficiones: La escritura y el canto, excelente con la guitarra eléctrica

Tiene un hermano menor llamado Mamoru, ella es extrovertida y sincera, huérfana de padres por lo que adquirió una extraña madurez.

Es terca y protege su intimidad, negándose a tener "citas". Sin embargo, el lado amable de Yamato le llegó al corazón y fue un alivio para los duros momentos que él debió enfrentar. Luego se enteró que había sido objeto de una apuesta entre Ishida y Taichi, por lo que despreció completamente al mayor rubio, aunque sin poder olvidarlo. Estuvo al borde la muerte durante el recital en que sus amigas fueron raptadas. Durante el tiempo que permaneció en peligro, descubrió que el Yamato que amaba había vuelto a salir a flote, que no era solo una farsa del muchacho, cuando el le confeso que la amaba.  Cuando él cayo del decimoquinto al decimotercero piso de la casa de los espejos y ella lo creyó muerto, le confesó que no había dejado nunca de amarlo, convirtiéndose así en su prometida.   

Nombre: Sora Takenouchi

Edad: 24 años

Digimon: Piyomon, un ave rosa

Aficiones: El tenis, diseño de modas y el canto; excelente con la batería y el órgano

Hija única, siempre le gusta aconsejar a quienes la rodean, es prudente y sabia... su padre murió antes de que ella tuviera conciencia para recordarlo, vive con su madre.

Durante uno de sus recitales, una desconocida le dejo a su madre un bebe. El pequeño recibió el nombre de Toshiki (niño que, como dato importante, Taichi hizo adicto a las papitas fritas) y fue prácticamente como el hijo de Sora, debido a la temprana muerte de su madre. No fue herida como Jiminisu ni raptada como el resto de sus compañeras, debido a que Taichi siempre la protegió. Durante los meses de separación que se vivieron antes de la batalla final, vivió un amor apasionado con el castaño. Al final de la historia, se descubre su secreto: esta embarazada. 

Nombre: Hikari Yagami

Edad: 21 años

Digimon: Tailmon, una especie de minina blanca

Aficiones: La fotografía y el canto, excelente voz

Sus padres viajan constantemente, tiene un hermano mayor, Taichi; y un novio, Takeru, aún nadie comprende cómo ellos se enamoraron.

Asistió con Takeru y Sonomi al recital en que esta murió. Se sintió confundida y asustada ante el odio que tenia Takeru. Y no pudo hacer nada por detener al joven. Fue secuestrada por Akayashi Ankoku (líder de la banda de maleantes y enemigo personal de Takeru), provocando que el menor rubio corriera a rescatarla. Sin embargo, estuvo drogada durante un par de días, sin tener conciencia de lo que sucedía. Se despertó antes de lo previsto y reacciono de una manera brutal: le dio a Takeru un golpe en la cabeza que casi lo deja inconsciente. Finalmente, consiguió hacer que el chico se "ablandara" a base de besos y caricias. Vivió una tremenda conmoción mientras Takeru rondaba en la línea que divide la vida y la muerte. 

Nombre: Takeru Takaishi (TT o Doble T)

Edad: 21 años

Digimon: Patamon, una especie de ¿cerdo? bicolor con alas

Aficiones: El baloncesto, Hikari, Hikari, Hikari & Hikari!!!

Este rubio vivió por mucho tiempo en Nerima, hasta que asistió a un Festival en Odaiba hace dos años atrás... entonces se encontró con la Sra. Natsuko Ishida que de inmediato afirmó que era su hijo, al que dieron por muerto al momento de nacer. Se formó un gran problema, puesto que la única que peleaba la custodia del chico era su abuela materna (de apellido Takaishi) quien tiene una seria enfermedad del corazón. La hija de la sra. Takaishi murió en el parto y el marido de la muchacha había fallecido mucho antes. 

A pesar de que una prueba sanguínea demostró que el chico pertenecía a la familia Ishida, Takeru peleó hasta el final para quedarse con su abuela y se negó rotundamente a irse con su verdadera familia.... fue una época muy difícil para el adolescente y la única persona que le brindaba confianza era Hikari, de aquí nació el amor que nadie acepta.

Al morir su abuela, decidió alejarse de su "familia" y de Hikari y se fue con Ken, argumentando que "todos estaban mejor sin él". Lucho por darle su merecido a Ayakashi Ankoku con un grupo del cual era el líder. Durante el recital en el que fueron raptadas las chicas, rescató a Hikari, renaciendo así los sentimientos que él esperaba que estuvieran muertos. Luego de la batalla final, fue herido prácticamente de muerte, aunque gracias a la atención profesional de Jyou y los sabios consejos de su abuela, volvió a vivir.

Nombre: Taichi Yagami (YG)

Edad: 24 años

Digimon: Agumon, una especie de mini-dinosaurio naranja

Aficiones: El fútbol, las aventuras y vigilarle los pasos a su hermana

Debido a la ausencia frecuente de sus padres, Taichi queda al cuidado de su hermana... esto nunca fue un problema... hasta que apareció Takeru!!! Su hermanita comenzó a salir con más frecuencia y demoraba más en regresar. Taichi sólo esperaba un paso falso del rubio para alejarlo de Hikari.

Solo comenzó a aceptar que el amor de su hermana por Takeru era real cuando fueron separados y nada podía alegrar a Hikari. Se convirtió en el manager del grupo musical y él le puso el nombre. Siempre vivió enamorado de Sora, pero prefirió mantener en secreto su relación porque pensaba que Yamato también estaba enamorado de ella.

Se hizo pasar por Jyou en la batalla final. Aún esta en estado de shock por la sorpresa de que va a ser papá.

Nombre: Yamato Ishida (IY)

Edad: 24 años

Digimon: Gabumon, una especie de reptil amarillo con una piel encima

Aficiones: Los deportes, en especial el fútbol y el básquet... éste último ha dejado de practicarlo al enterarse que a otro también le gusta el deporte... es excelente músico pero no le apasiona mucho este género

Este joven rubio es muy creído cuyo ego sólo le permite interesarse en él y en nadie más. En parte la culpa es de sus padres que, al creer muerto a Takeru, lo convirtieron el centro de atención de la familia. Obvio que al mayor no le gustó para nada dejar de ser hijo único y tuvo que aguantar por muchos meses que sus padres no le brinden ni una mirada -según concepto de él- y se la pasen intentando convencer al aparecido de volver a la familia que pertenece.

Tuvo una corta (y tempestuosa) relación con Jiminisu, que termino cuando ella se entero que el la había buscado para ganarle una apuesta a Taichi (por 300 yenes, vaya idiotas…). Luego de que ella se enterara, vivían peleándose, fuera cual fuera el motivo (muchas veces por que Jiminisu quería defender a Takeru). Cuando la chica Kamiya ingresó al hospital gravemente herida, él se ofreció a cuidarla y protegerla y allí fue cuando "renacieron" (o mejor dicho, él "adimitió") sus sentimientos hacia ella. Desde entonces, está a disposición de la chica, hasta que finalmente ella se convirtió en su prometida al declarársele, pensando que él estaba ¿muerto?. Durante la batallan contra Ankoku en la que Takeru fue herida, se notó que el rubio tenía un gran cariño (o al menos el suficiente como para querer protegerlo a toda costa) hacia el menor. 

Nombre: Mamoru Kamiya

Edad: 21 años

Digimon: Pumpkinmon, una especie de ¿? con cabeza de calabaza, muy alegre y fastidioso cuando se lo propone

Aficiones: Videojuegos, chat y ejercitarse físicamente... 

Tiene en mente darle una paliza a Yamato Ishida por haber jugado con los sentimientos de su hermana... él escuchó y vio cuando Taichi le pagaba 300 yens a Yamato porque este último logró sacarle una cita a Jiminisu y besarla en la misma... pero el mayor rubio admitió que no fue fácil... estuvo cerca de 7 meses persiguiéndola a sol y sombra despertando en la joven sentimientos de amor... esto pasó hace aproximadamente 2 años.

Luego de todo el enredo amoroso que tuvieron Kamiya e Ishida (lean las "biografías" de Yamato y Jiminisu, no voy a volver a contar otra vez ese enredo…), admitió que Yamato se había ganado en su respeto y la paliza quedo en el olvido. Siempre protegió a su hermana y a Toshiki. 

Nombre: Jyou Kido (KJ)

Edad: 25 años

Digimon: Gomamon.... digimon blanco con manchas en el rostro y una cabellera rojiza en su cabeza

Aficiones: la medicina, se ha especializado en dos géneros: la de humanos y la de digimons

Este chico sigue con la tradición de carrera médica de su familia. Es hijo del médico que hizo el intercambio de bebés hace casi 17 años atrás

Por órdenes de su padre seguía a la señora Sonomi puesto que ahora que se habían trasladado a Odaiba las posibilidades de un disgusto y un consecuente infarto eran muy probables... el padre de Jyou no quiso asistir más a la dama por remordimiento de conciencia hacia la familia Ishida.

Se sintió muy mal al no poder salvar a la señora Sonomi. Fue "secuestrado" por Ken y Takeru para participar en el grupo de "entrometidos". Salvo a Jiminisu en el momento preciso y cedió su lugar a Taichi en el enfrentamiento en la casa de los espejos. Fue el primero en saber del embarazo de Sora (por obvios motivos), despertando ciertos celos y miedos en Taichi.

Nombre: Ken Ichijouji (IK1)

Edad: 22 años

Digimon: wormmon.... una especie de gusanito verde con apariencia de indefenso

Aficiones: las artes marciales y el espionaje

De delgada contextura y alto, no aparenta la edad que tiene, único amigo de Takeru, aunque de vez en cuando se daban sus golpizas, pero jamás era nada serio. Ken vivía antes con sus padres y su hermano mayor, Osamu, pero desde que decidió convertirse en detective se independizó, a pesar del dolor de su familia. De vez en cuando los visita y rara vez se quedaba más de dos días.

Concurrió para calmar a Takeru (a base de golpes ^^), el día que murió su abuela.  Participó en el grupo de "entrometidos" (por mucho que a Kou le pese) desde el inicio y en uno de sus "operativos" conoció (a la distancia) a Miyaco. Luego de besarla, intentó por todos los medios negar que se estaba enamorando. Pero cuando ella fue raptada, ya no pudo seguir fingiendo. Ella fue la única que logró doblegar la voluntad de Ken, para que este se acercara a su familia. 

Nombre: Koushiro Izzumi (IK2)

Edad: 23 años  
  
Digimon: Tentomon, una especie de bicho rojo con grandes ojos verdes  
  
Aficiones: Todo lo que tenga que ver con tecnología  
  
Es hijo único, poco expresivo su mayor pasatiempo es descubrir cosas, se ha convertido en un cracker de primera, manipula todo tipo de aparatos, rastrea llamadas, decodifica datos, entiende a la perfección los lenguajes de máquina y cualquier programa puede modificarlo a su antojo , sus padres temen por la vida del muchacho, debido a que Koushiro últimamente ha estado siguiendo los pasos de los vándalos que hacen desastres en los conciertos

Fue "asesinado" por el grupo de "vándalos de negro". Realmente, Takeru, Ken y Jyo fingieron su muerte para que el grupo de Ayakashi dejara de perseguirlo y dejara en paz a sus padres. Fue pieza esencial en el armado de los operativos. Vivía ( y vive) paranoico de que alguien lo descubra.  Durante los rescates, no le quedo otro remedio que rescatar a Mimi (que golpe duro..). Durante el tiempo que convivieron, tuvieron varios problemas, porque la pelirrosada quería más atención de la que Koushiro quería darle. Pero cuando ella sufrió una grave fiebre, él no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Cuando la muchacha estuvo reestablecida, salieron a bailar a "Atrapados en el Tiempo", donde tuvieron una noche mágica. En la casa de los espejos, Ayakashi se las tomó con él, provocándole serias heridas. En el enfrentamiento final, desbarató varias trampas de este. Al regresar, Mimi lo creyó inconsciente, dándole un "regalo" que el respondería con creciente fervor…      
  
Nombre: Iori Hida

Edad: 19 años

Digimon: Armadimon, una especie de armadillo amarillo

Aficiones: El kendo, la justicia y la lealtad

Hijo único que vive con su madre, su abuelo & su glotón digital... su padre murió en el cumplimiento del deber y para Iori es su mayor ídolo... a pesar de su corta edad, detesta la injusticia y siempre se está metiendo en donde siente que la injusticia se comete... sus palabras suelen tener mucho peso a la hora de tomar decisiones.

No cumplió demasiadas funciones en los operativos, ni con las chicas. Evitó que el grupo de Takeru matara a los vándalos la primera vez que los capturaron. 

Nombre: Daisuke Motomiya

Edad: 21 años

Digimon: V-mon, una especie de dragón azulado

Aficiones: Los problemas, las peleas y buscarse una linda novia =P

Es el menor de la familia Motomiya, se lleva super bien con su hermana mayor Jun (je, je... se nota que es un fict) A este chico le encanta meterse en donde no lo llaman, ha estado siguiendo por mucho tiempo a los vándalos y desea una pelea contra ellos debido a que por culpa de ellos su madre se encuentra en el hospital y su padre está enyesado en casa, puesto que atacaron cierto Festival de Música de no hace más de una semana...

Po casualidad, conoció a "Yagami`s Onna" y se enamoró perdidamente de las 5 (ustedes ya saben, los amores de Dai…). Tiempo después, entabló una amistad con Hikari. Decidió seguir a los "entrometidos" para dar con el grupo de Ankoku y poder vengarse (no soportaba estar encerrado con su padre enyesado, ya que lo volvía loco…). Participo de la batalla en la casa de los espejos y en la "final" (se que esa denominación es horrible, pero no sabía como llamarla…)

Nombre: Jun Motomiya

Edad: 25 años

Digimon: Gomimon, una especie de foca rosada

Aficiones: la medicina

Desde pequeña a esta chica le encantaba jugar al médico y la víctima era el pobre de su hermano menor... claro que, al crecer, decidió seguir sus sueños de convertirse en enfermera.. no quería llegar a doctora, porque otro de sus sueños es casarse con un apuesto médico.

Bueno… para información general, se enamoró perdidamente del galeno Kido (Que específica… ¡Todos los Kido son médicos!), ustedes entienden, de Jyou.

Nombre: Kosuke Nakajima

Edad: 25 años

Digimon: Thunderballmon, un pequeño digital eléctrico

Aficiones: Cámaras, flash, reportajes... 

En donde hay actores, actrices, cantantes, hay fotos... y en donde hay fotos está Kosuke... este talentoso joven siempre obtiene exclusivas de los que rodean el medio artístico, y él asegura que puede saber los sentimientos de las personas con una sola mirada... Su trabajo es independiente.

Tiene como objetivo, ayudar a llevar a la fama a "Yagami`s Onna" y, muy especialmente, a Jiminisu. Este joven fotógrafo esta todo el día encima de la chica Kamiya y llegó a pedirla en matrimonio, apurando los sentimientos de Yamato y Jiminisu (en realidad, sabía perfectamente que no era correspondido, solamente lo hizo para empujar a esos dos tercos que no querían dar el brazo a torcer)   
   

Nombre: Ayakashi Ankoku.

Edad: ?

Digimon: Phantamon.

Aficiones: fastidiar, causar destrozos en reuniones o centros culturales, destruir.

Poco hay para decir de esta hombre que ya no se sepa. Que se le va a hacer. En esta vida, le toco ser el malo de la película. Cruel y despiadado, ataca festivales, recitales y demás encuentros culturales, sin importarle el daño que pueda causar (mucha sangre fría, ¿ne?). "Siempre" está precedido por Phantamon (aunque después de pasar por las manos de Stigmon o Angemon, muchas veces deja de serlo…) y varios de sus secuaces (en este momento, solo recuerdo a Nashi y a Nezumi). Se obsesionó con la idea de acabar a su rival (Takeru Takaishi). Casi lo logró, pero Jyou salvó al rubio y Ankoku fue a parar a la prisión.

Pues bien, esto es lo mejor que pude hacer, espero que lo hayan entendido y cualquier duda pueden dejármela en un review o a mis e-mails eowyn_soyyo@hotmail.com o yosoyflor8@yahoo.com,ar. De cualquiera de las dos formas serán respondidas de alguna manera. Gracias y sigan leyendo

Estrella de la Tarde1. 


	2. ¡Vamonos de parranda!

**Disclaimer****: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aunque bien yo quisiera) y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro. Jiminisu Kamiya, su hermano Mamoru y Kosuke Nakajima, tampoco. Son personajes inventados por la genial Hikari Takaishi Y. **

Cuando haya un "*", significa que hay una explicación en las Notas finales.

**VIVIR INTENTANDO**

****

**SECUELA DE " EL VALOR DE TUS SUEÑOS" (HIKARI TAKAISHI Y.)**

****

**CAPÍTULO 1**

****

**"¡VAMONOS DE PARRANDA!"**

****

- Es increíble lo rápido que se recupera Takeru, ¿verdad?- Taichi tanteó al terreno, inseguro aún de la reacción de Yamato.

- Si. Por suerte se recupera muy bien. Según dijo Jyou, en un par de días, ni siquiera habrá porque recordar este incidente tan desagradable.

- Fue desagradable, pero también trajo muchas consecuencias positivas, ¿ne?

El rubio suspiró. Su amigo tenía razón. Por suerte todo había vuelto a su cauce normal. Por supuesto que con un par de diferencias…

- Como veo que estas de acuerdo conmigo, creo que sería conveniente que saliéramos a festejar. ¿Qué te parece?- Taichi puso su mejor cara de niñito inocente.

- No cambias. Siempre aprovechándote de la situación para divertirte- Yamato le sobó la cabeza a su mejor amigo- Pero, por esta vez (y que te quede bien claro el POR ESTA VEZ) estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir, señor ingenioso?.

- Pues yo había pensado que, visto y considerando que tenemos en nuestro haber a 5 talentosas cantantes, podríamos pasarlas en un café-karaoke

Yamato rió ante lo comentado por el moreno. Realmente, no se imaginaba a Taichi cantando… La idea comenzó a divertirlo realmente, llevándolo a aceptar.

****************************************************************************

- ¿Salir a festejar a un café-karaoke? Hmmmm…¿De quién fue la idea?- la mayor Kamiya se acurrucó en el sillón al lado de su novio. Todo eso le olía demasiado a Yagami, y no precisamente por ser Hikari la culpable…

- ¿De quién va a ser? ¡De Taichi! Sé que es raro, pero él dice que es para "homenajear a sus 5 talentosas cantantes".

Jiminisu frunció el entrecejo. 

- ¿Y Takeru?

- Pues dice Jyou que ya está completamente reestablecido. Nos ocupamos de ese asunto antes de que ninguno- respondió el rubio

- Pues en ese caso, a mi me encantaría ir. Y estoy segura de que a las chicas también.

- Me alegro de que pienses así, porque eres la última que debía dar su opinión. No te quedaban demasiadas opciones.

- ¡Eres terrible!- Jiminisu comenzó a darle de almohadonazos a Ishida.

Toda una guerra se desató sobre ese sillón, pero como "en la guerra y en el amor todo vale", Yamato aprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para detener a la morena. Y así se quedaron, cuerpo contra cuerpo, jadeantes y agitados por el esfuerzo físico y la excitación del momento.

- ¿Así que soy terrible?- bromeó el rubio.

- No solo eso. ¡No tienes remedio!

- Pero entonces tú estás más loca que yo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que tú me amas así como soy.

- ¿Y quién dijo que yo te amo?- Jiminisu no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el rubio se quedara con la última palabra.

- Tus labios.- Luego de decir esto, Yamato intentó haces más gráfica su explicación. (Ustedes entienden…¿no?)

- Un punto a tu favor, Ishida. Ganaste.- susurró Jiminisu entre los besos de su adorado.

********************************************************************************

- ¿"The sweaty song"? ¿No podrías haber hecho reservaciones en otro lugar Taichi?- Mimi observaba los papeles con algo de desconfianza.

- No, era el único disponible, además de que el nombre en inglés me llamó mucho la atención. Creí que te agradaría.- el moreno intentaba justificarse.

- Me podría haber gustado si no se llamara "La dulce cancioncita". Digamos que no es un nombre demasiado alentador.- la pelirrosada suspiró, desganada.- Pero que le vamos a hacer. Habrá que tener esperanza en que no será tan malo.

- Tranquila. Después de todo, el objetivo de esta salida es pasar un rato feliz entre todos nosotros, para festejar. ¿No es así?- el cracker acarició con delicadeza la rosada cabellera.

- Supongo que tienes razón, Kou-chan- las mejillas de Koushiro se emparejaron con su cabello.- Lo único que quiero es pasar un rato agradable con mis amigas…y contigo.

Mimi había acorralado al muchacho contra una pared y Taichi prefirió retirarse, presintiendo que la pareja había olvidado que no estaban solos. Solo pudo escuchar, de fondo, la voz de la muchacha:

- ¿Qué te parece si repetimos lo de "Atrapados en el Tiempo"?* 

********************************************************************************

- ¿Y para cuando está programada la salida?- la mayor de las muchachas parecía demasiado serena. 

- Para el viernes a la noche. ¿Tenías algún compromiso?

- Si, pero más temprano. Y no, no tengo, TENEMOS un compromiso.

-  ¿De en serio?- Yagami se mostró asombrado- No recuerdo que tengamos programada una salida a ningún lado.

Sora se dio la vuelta e intentó mostrarse enfadada.

- ¡Taichi Yagami, no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado!.

- ¿Amor, qué sucede? ¿Por qué te enfadas de ese modo?- al castaño lo desesperaba el no poder entender que sucedía.

- Tranquilo, cariñito. Mami nunca va a olvidarse de vos- Sora acariciaba su barriga, mientras parecía hablarle a su futuro hijo.

Taichi se puso pálido y comenzó a gesticular, sin poder decir ninguna palabra.

- Parece que lo recordaste, ¿ne?- la pelirroja se giró, para comprobar la seriedad del estado de shock del muchacho.

- Lo lamento, Sora. No puedo creer que por un segundo olvide que ese día te harán tu primera ecografía.

********************************************************************************

- No y no. No insistas. No permitiré que te levantes de la cama hasta el viernes (cuantas negativas… ¿no?) 

- Por favor, Hikari. Sabes que Jyou me dio el alta.

- Jyou dirá lo que quiera, pero yo te conozco mejor que nadie y no pienso dejar que sufras una recaída por andar vagabundeando por ahí.- la castaña se mostró molesta.

- Amor, Jyou es el médico…

- ¡Que no, te dije! Basta, Takeru. No gastes tu energía en discutir conmigo.

- Si, mamá

- ¿Mamá?

- ¡Si! Por un instante, hasta me diste miedo.

La muchacha rió con soltura.

- Me alegra verte así.- el rubio se incorporó en la cama, para acariciarle una mejilla.- Hace días que no estabas tan contenta.

- Hace días que tú no estabas tan sano- se excusó Hikari, al tiempo que retenía entre las suyas morenas la blanca mano de él.

- Tú me devolviste la salud.- Takaishi la atrajo a su lado, atrapándola en un abrazo.- Él saber que me esperabas y me necesitabas a tu lado me dio la fuerza necesaria para volver a este mundo.

********************************************************************************

- ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

- Perfecto. Dice mamá que Osamu consiguió un trabajo en el periódico local *, y que está muy feliz con ello.

- Me alegro.- la morada meció la cabeza, en gesto de satisfacción.

- Y yo me alegro de que el destino decidiera ponerte a mi lado- Miyaco se sonrojo hasta la raíz de los cabellos.- Di la verdad, Miya. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? ¿Sin tus sabios consejos?

Ella levantó la cabeza, solo lo suficiente para reflejarse en los ojos azul marino de él. 

- ¿Y qué haría yo sin tu protección? ¿Sin tus caricias?- Se emocionó y el labio inferior comenzó a temblarle.- ¿Sin tus be…?

- ¡Ey, tórtolos!- una alegre voz masculina interrumpió a la pareja. Miyaco volvió a sonrojarse y Ken miró con un poco de odio al ser que acaba de interrumpirlos. Se tranquilizó al encontrarse con los amables ojos castaños de Daisuke (lamentablemente, no podía dejarlo afuera de esta historia…)- ¡Es hora de irnos!

- No tardamos ni un minuto.- Ken besó a la muchacha, logrando que esta vez fuera Daisuke quien se sonrojara. Luego la tomo de la mano y el disparatado trío se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

****************************************************************************

*"Atrapados en el Tiempo"= es una discoteca a la que concurrieron Koushiro y Mimi durante el tiempo que "convivieron". Allí Kou le devolvió a la pelirrosada el beso que esta le había robado cuando la rescato.

*periódico local = si les digo la verdad, no sabia a que meter a Osamu y por eso lo hice periodista ^^. No sé si en Japón existen este tipo de periódicos, pero en mi país si los hay. 

**Notas de la Autora: si le jugamos a la sinceridad, me gusto. Hace tiempo que esta idea rondaba en mi cabeza, pero el abrumador peso de los exámenes sumado a que tenía un fic sin terminar (todavía recuerdo que tengo una idea para hacer una secuela de "Cuando muere el amor" y ya me duele la cabeza…) me impidieron hacerlo. En este breve comienzo quise dedicarle un espacio a cada parejita, para que sirva un poco de introducción. (Sé que hay una pareja que te gusta y que no apareció "oficialmente" en el fic, dragon…pero para darte el gusto, y además de que ya me pegaste el gusto de que estén juntos, ya tendrán su espacio en el próximo capítulo) Espero que a los lectores de "El Valor de sus Sueños" les guste esta humilde continuación (que nunca podrá acercarse a la primera, pero no importa…).**

Espero sus crítica, comentarios o lo que sea en un review o a mi e-mail eowyn_soyyo@hotmail.com o yosoyflor8@yahoo.com.ar Me gustaría si hay algún lector que no leyó "El Valor de Tus Sueños" que me deje sus comentarios de si entendió algo de la historia, para saber como mejorar en los próximos capítulos.

Creo que me emocione un poquito con las notas.

Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo,

Estrella de la Tarde1. 

      **Notas de Amy90: Hola ^-^!!! Bueno, ya invadí el fic (Sorry por eso ^-^U…), por que ya   que estoy a tiempo de poner mi opinión del fic…. Bue, mejor voy al grano. El grano es que… ESTA MUY BUENAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wa!!!! Esta re-copado!!! Posta, posta, chuka, chuka!!!! La verdad es que espero que los lectores sobrevivan a lo que se viene, por que ella ya me conto todas las maldades que esta por hacer, y son DEMASIADAS, ejemmm U_U… Buinoooppppp… creo que me las tomo… Ah! Ya que estoy acá me hago propaganda ^-^! "Chocolate, Menta y Vainilla": Taito, un poquitito LEMON, pero también hay otra mini pareja improvisada ^-^… van a odiarme, j eje…. "Viaje": Bua, Koukou, de Digimon Frointer… ¿Qué pasaría si los "pequeños niños", que tienen 7 añitos mas u_uU, se fueran de viaje, sin pensar que puede llegar a pasar? Pues bien, ellos no lo saben, y yo menos ^^…. **

  **Notas de la Autora : Marian… ¡¿Qué tenés que andar metiendo las narices en mis fics?! ¡¿No te alcanza con torturar a la gente en los tuyos?! (Flor, Opy si de Amy se trata, se tranquiliza). Más allá de eso, gracias por los comentarios ^^. Y sobre las "maldades" que tengo pensado hacer, te cuento que la autora de "El Valor…" las conoce todas (o casi todas ^^) y está de acuerdo con ellas (o por lo menos no está en desacuerdo) y piensa disfrutar mucho de cada una. ¡ASÍ QUE SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS CALLANDO! Sobre tus fics, les informo a los lectores que si son religiosos, demasiado moralistas, intolerantes o simplemente no soportan o ne les gustan el yaoi o el incesto, no lean los fics de Marian. Sin ofender ^^. ¡Y MIS FICS NO SON UN TABLÓN DE ANUNCIOS! Sin más esta vez si me despido:**

**Estrella de la Tarde1.**

**Notas de Amy90: A lo que yo hago en tus fics se llama "marketing" T_T, y bueno, creo que ya se por que no te enteras de que pueden estar en desacuerdo de tus fics, tienen terror de que les hagas lo mismo a ellos u_uU…. Ejem… Okidoki, otra cosa, acerca de lo de mis fics, se, son YAOI puro los que subí por el momento, pero estoy trabajando en un Takari y un Mimato. Pero la razón por la que escribo YAOI LEMON (todavía no paso nada de "eso" en ninguno de mis fics)(al menos todavía...) es por que me encanta, me parece re-kawaii!!!! Tanto como las parejas normales, así que CERRA EL CULO UN POCO .+++!!!!! Ejemm u_uU+….  Volviendo al tema del marketing y esas cosas, ACOSTUMBRATE, al menos vos, y otra cosa, pueden mandarme sus mail de puteadas, felicitaciones, halagos, y esas cosas, háganlo que los recibiré con gusto (literalmente) a: amymarian_14@hotmail.com … bueno… se me esta quemando el cerebro o lo poco que me queda…. Bue, chauchas… creo  **

**Notas de la Autora: no pienso ponerme a discutir contigo. ¿Por qué?. Por dos simples motivos:**

1- Me vas a ahuyentar a los lectores.

2- No terminaríamos nunca. (Igual que cuando nos peleamos en persona…)

Quiero aclarar (para el que no se dio cuenta)(Amy90: jeje… tenes razón ^-^) que "Amy90" (o Marian como yo la llamó ^^) es mi amiga con la que estoy escribiendo "Harry Potter y la Nueva Alumna", y yo soy su amiga "Opy".

Ahora si, esto se termina acá. Por favor… ¡No salgan huyendo!

Besos,

**Estrella de la Tarde1 (y Amy90)**


	3. ¿De qué manera me quieres?

**N. de la A.: Voy a hacer por primera vez algo que nunca hice: voy a escribir notas iniciales. (Para responder reviews ^^)**

**Lovely** Flower:** ¡Coincido plenamente contigo! EVDTS (El Valor De Tus Sueños) (Sorry por plagiarte el sistema, Dragon, pero es que si no se me hacia demasiado largo ^^) es uno de mis fics predilectos (aunque también me halla costado mis buenos dolores de cabeza, sobre todo cuando decidí releerlo ****2 veces para grabarme todos los detalles y poder  empezar  a escribir este fic correctamente) Espero no decepcionarte ( porque no creo que esto pueda ni siquiera parecérsele) y te aclaró que esto es tan solo una secuela "alterna", porque…no, nada, mejor me callo. ¡Continúa leyendo y dejando tus comentarios! **

**Hikari Takaishi Y: Dragon…acá, entre nosotras… ¿No te tiene un poquito harta este fic? Digo, no: te mando los capítulos por e-mail, te los cuento en el MSN y ahora también dejas comentarios en fanfiction… pobrecita de vos, condenado a vivir pegada a mi locura (creo que con la tuya sola ya te alcanza y te sobra ^^) Sobre Ankoku, ya tengo algo pensado, soy romántica, pero sería un crimen dejar este fic sin siquiera un poquito de acción. Y sobre lo "otro"… ¡Sabes que lo espero con más ansias que nadie!. Me alegro de que te guste y te corrijo: no deberías sentirte halagada, deberías sentirte humillada de que alguien use tus historias para hacer desastres como estos... Ahora de en serio, amiga, gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia y en "Cuando…". Sigue dejando comentarios, que los tuyos son los que más me animan.      **

****

**Disclaimer****: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aunque bien yo quisiera) y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro. Jiminisu Kamiya, su hermano Mamoru y Kosuke Nakajima, tampoco. Son personajes inventados por la genial Hikari Takaishi Y. **

Cuando haya un "*", significa que hay una explicación en las Notas finales.

**VIVIR INTENTANDO**

****

**SECUELA DE " EL VALOR DE TUS SUEÑOS" (HIKARI TAKAISHI Y.)**

****

**CAPÍTULO 2**

****

**¿DE QUÉ MANERA ME QUIERES?**

****

- ¿Jyou? ¿Estás seguro de que el joven Takaishi  no sufrirá una recaída?- las mejillas de Jun se colorearon al hablar con el joven médico.

- No te preocupes.- El muchacho sonrió.- ¿Ey, porque ese repentino interés por Takeru?

Las mejillas de la chica Motomiya pasaron del rosa pálido al carmín oscuro.

- N…No… lo que pasa… es que….yo…

- No tienes porque darme ninguna explicación.- Kido bajó la cabeza, evitando mirar los ojos castaños.

- Este… Jyou- la voz de Jun era un susurro apenas audible.

- Tus decisiones son tus decisiones. Yo nunca tuve ninguna influencia en ellas. Ahora si me disculpa, enfermera…- el delgado abandonó la habitación, no sin un dejo de tristeza.

- Influyes más de lo que crees… Jyou…

***********************************************************

- ¡Ey, Sora! ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso el médico te dijo que algo andaba mal?- el rostro alegre de Jiminisu comenzó a tornarse preocupado.

La pelirroja salió de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡No, no! No te preocupes, todo esta bien. Este chiquito viene en camino sin mayores inconvenientes.

Jiminisu no pudo evitar sonreír ante la forma tan maternal en que Sora observaba su vientre.

- ¡Pero basta de hablar de mi! No se preocupen. Solo voy a tener un bebe, no se me va a venir el mundo encima. 

- ¿"Solo" vas a tener un bebe?

- Pues si. Creo que… es algo bastante normal y natural en una mujer de mi edad, ¿o no?

 Jiminisu sonrió con amplitud.

- Supongo.

- Por eso, no es mi embarazo lo que me tiene así de preocupada.

- ¿Y se puede saber que es, entonces?

- Tú.

- ¿Yo?- la castaña parpadeo con perplejidad. ¿Qué podría sucederle a ella para que la chica que era casi como su hermana mayor estuviera perturbada.?

- Si. Y no. Bueno, si. Lo que quiero decir es que… Esta bien, mejor lo largo de una vez- la pelirrojo aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de obtener voluntad y decisión del vital elemento.- No me satisface tu relación con Yamato.

La noticia le cayo a Jiminisu como un balde de agua fría un domingo de enero a las 6 de la mañana. Los ojos chocolates se abrieron al máximo a causa de la impresión y la sorpresa.

- ¿Ya..ya… Yama…Yamato?- tampoco era capaz de articular palabras con facilidad.

Sora suspiro y, con un leve empujón, logró que su acompañante se sentara en un banco de madera.

- Mini… por favor, sé que puede sonarte duro, pero trata de escucharme hasta el final y luego trata de comprenderme. No me juzgues hasta conocer mis motivos.

Kamiya asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Se que tú lo quieres, no pongo tus sentimientos en tela de juicio, pero…

- Entonces si estás juzgando los de él- los ojos castaños brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que pujaban por salir.

- Desconozco lo que sucedió en la casa de los espejos, pero sabes que ya una vez él te utilizo, y luego te descarto sin importarle tus sentimientos.

- ¡Pero esta vez es diferente!

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- Sora sentía que la situación comenzaba a salírsele de control. La chica Kamiya estaba resultando más dura de roer que lo que había imaginado.

Jiminisu esquivo los ojos rojizos de Takenouchi. Realmente no entendía porque las dudas de la muchacha. Ella no conocía a Yamato… no tanto como ella misma.

- ¿Y tú como puedes saber que Taichi tampoco esta metido de vuelta en "estos asuntos"?- la voz dejaba entrever un dejo de amargura. Las mejillas de Sora comenzaron a descender en la escala cromática (simple y sencillamente hablando, se estaba sonrojando.)

- No puedes comparar- esta vez, era la pelirroja quien evitaba los ojos de su interlocutora- Taichi no cometió ninguna locura.

Jiminisu abrió la boca para replicar. Pero un gesto de Sora la detuvo. 

- Sabes que no te diría esto si no pensara que estoy haciéndote un bien- Sora atrajo hacia el suyo el cuerpo de la menor, atrapándola en un abrazo.

No quería… No quería dejar a Yamato indefenso. Pero la voluntad de la pelirroja fue más fuerte.

- ¿Y, entonces? ¿Qué piensas que puedo hacer para comprobar los sentimientos de Yama?

- Aléjate de él.

************************************************************

- ¡Ey! ¿Puedo preguntar porque esa felicidad tan absoluta?- a Taichi le asustaba el brillo tan intenso que tenían los ojos azules.

- Es que estoy decidido a hacer algo. Y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda disuadirme. A menos que…

- ¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué estás queriendo decirme?

Yamato no respondió, pero metió la mano en su bolsillo, para sacarla acompañada de una cajita de terciopelo azul.

Estas vez fueron los ojos de Yagami los que se abrieron en su máxima extensión.

- Yama… - comenzó a decir el castaño, mientras realizaba una extraña y seductora (?) caída de ojos- Lo siento mucho, pero… ¡Yo estoy enamorado de Sora!

Las mejillas del muchacho rubio se encendieron al instante.

- ¡TAICHI YAGAMI!- el grito sacudió la casa entera.

- ¡Tranquilo! ¡Solo estaba bromeando! No es para que te pongas así tampoco- Taichi palmeó la espalda de Yamato-  Pero ahora de en serio, amigo, estoy muy feliz por ti.… o debería decir por ustedes.

*******************************************************

La castaña quedo tan paralizada que Sora pensó que debió haberle dado esa idea de forma un poco más gradual.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- parecía que Jiminisu por fin había recuperado el habla.

- Que lo ignores. Que simules que no lo quieres. O que ya no te importa. Solo por un día. Así podrás ver cual es su reacción y sabrás cual es su manera de quererte.

Jiminisu estuvo a punto de decirle que ella sabía perfectamente de que manera la quería Yamato. Que podía sentirlo cuando la miraba con ojos emocionados. Cuando la besaba. Cuando la abrazaba o la acariciaba. Cuando le susurraba al oído, con la voz quebrada, un simple "Te quiero"(Hikari: ¿Qué opinas? ¿"Te quiero" o "Ai shiteru"?). Pero prefirió quedarse callada. Lo conveniente sería despejar las dudas que Sora sentía y, cuanto antes, mejor.

- Esta bien.- Jiminisu soltó un suspiro con el cual declaraba que se había resignado a su suerte.- ¿Cuándo te parece conveniente?

- ¿Podrías soportarlo el día que vayamos al karaoke?

***************************************************

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Mañana va a ser un día muy divertido!

Miyako sonrió con dulzura.

- Espero que si. La verdad es que Taichi- san ha tenido una muy buena idea.

Mimi contrasto la sonrisa de Miyako, poniendo un toque de malicia en la suya. 

- Me muero de ganas por ver como los chicos se van a retorcer delante del micrófono.

- ¿Tú crees que van animarse a cantar? Recuerda que ellos pusieron como excusa que querían homenajearnos, así que no sería rato que solo nosotras y quizás Yamato lo hiciéramos.

- No te preocupes, Miyako. Estoy segura de que lo harán… puedo asegurártelo.

La morada miro a su amiga con algo de desconfianza en los ojos color ámbar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tú no te preocupes por nada. Déjalo todo en mis manos. 

*************************************************

- Si. Espero poder soportarlo.

- No te preocupes. No será tan malo. Yo estaré allí para apoyarte, ayudarte y, en el peor de los casos, ahuyentarlo.

- Confió en que eso no será necesario.

- Bueno, ahora, si me permites, voy a irme a acostar. Hoy tuve un día muy agotador.

- Ve tranquila. Buenas noches, Sora.

- Buenas noches.

Luego de que la pelirroja se hubiera retirado, Jiminisu aún permaneció un largo rato despierta, pensando, sentada en su cama.

¿Cómo iba a hacer para mantenerse alejada de Yamato durante todo un día? Sabía que le iba a resultar muy difícil resistir las ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Lo único que sabía era que no iba a poder mirar esos profundos ojos azules, por que si no, todo estaba perdido…

**N. de la A.: Acá esta el segundo capítulo. No quede muy satisfecha, quizás porque no es del todo agradable lo que sucede. ¿Qué estará tramando Mimi? (Incluso a mi, que soy la escritora, me asusta) Sinceramente, no es algo muy inocente… **

Comentarios o lo que quieran en un review o a alguno de mis e-mails:

eowyn_soyyo@hotmail.com

yosoyflor8@yahoo.com.ar

¡Nos vemos1 


	4. Morocha peligrosa

**Disclaimer****: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aunque bien yo quisiera) y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro. Jiminisu Kamiya, su hermano Mamoru y Kosuke Nakajima, tampoco. Son personajes inventados por la genial Hikari Takaishi Y. **

Cuando haya un "*", significa que hay una explicación en las Notas finales.

**VIVIR INTENTANDO**

****

**SECUELA DE " EL VALOR DE TUS SUEÑOS" (HIKARI TAKAISHI Y.)**

****

**CAPÍTULO 3**

****

**MOROCHA PELIGROSA**

- ¡Je, je! ¡Por fin estamos aquí!- Taichi se estiró todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía sobre el sillón de terciopelo rojo.

- Si. Este lugar es muy bonito, ¿verdad, amor?- Yamato descorrió con cuidado la  cortina que formaba la espesa cabellera castaña, queriendo observar la expresión de su prometida.

- Mmmmmm…, supongo que sí- Jiminisu no sabía como evitar los intensos ojos azules.

La pelirroja, que había observado toda esta situación, se acercó presurosa a socorrer a su amiga.

- ¿Mini? ¿Podrías venir un momento? Necesito tu opinión acerca de un asunto…-

La castaña no esperó a que Sora terminara la frase para levantarse y seguirla, como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

- ¿Estás bien?- Takenouchi temía que ese breve encuentro hubiera podido debilitar las decisiones de su amiga. 

Jiminisu no respondió. Sora se volteó a verla. Hubiera esperado ver en sus ojos: dudas por su promesa, tristeza por lo que había hecho o agradecimiento porque acababa de "salvarla", pero nunca tanta determinación…

**********************************************************

- ¡Apúrate, Hikari! ¡Vamos a quedarnos sin lugares!

- Tranquilo Dai. No quiero que Takeru se agite.

El rubio y el moreno revolearon los ojos mientras escuchaban por decimotercera vez en esa noche la perorata de la castaña acerca de la salud de Takaishi.

- Si, Kari. Como tú digas. Pero por favor, tratemos de avanzar un poco más rápido o tu querido Takeru va a tener que quedarse parado, y eso realmente sería contraproducente para su delicado estado, como diría Jun.

Takaishi trató de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa detrás de su mano, al tiempo que Yagami hacia un mohín de enojo al darse cuenta que su preocupación era tomada a broma.

 - No te preocupes, Kari. No podría estar mejor que en este lugar. Después de todo, tengo la mejor compañía del mundo, ¿o no?- el rubio le toco la nariz con picardía para luego depositarle un dulce beso en los labios.

Daisuke, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, observó el salón con atención por primera vez, buscando un paisaje que lo avergonzara menos. Pero lo que descubrió lo hizo enrojecer hasta las raíces del cabello.

- ¡Esmeralda! ¡Precioso verde esmeralda!- fue lo único que llegó a los oídos de la joven pareja.

***************************************************

- ¡MIMI! ¡TE APURAS O NOS VAMOS SIN TI!- el reclamo del joven Ichijouji no admitía replicas. 

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! Ay, Dios, como se nota que ustedes no son mujeres, Si lo fueran, sabrían comprenderme.

- ¡Solo comprendo que por tu culpa llevamos quince minutos de retraso! ¿Me podes explicar que tanto hacías en el cuarto de baño?

La pelirrosada se sonrojo, al tiempo que Miyako reía de buena gana.

- ¡Cosas de mujeres! ¿O es que ahora te interesa?

Ken estuvo a punto de reclamar otra cosa, pero prefirió volverse hacia el joven Izzumi. 

- ¡Todavía no entiendo como se me ocurrió esa loca idea de que vayamos juntos hacia el karaoke!

El pelirrojo suspiró con desgano.

- Yo tampoco entiendo como a mi, conociéndola, se me ocurrió quedarme a esperarla, y sin embargo no reclamo, así que será mejor que te calles.

-  ¿Qué esperan para salir? ¿La carroza? ¡Ahora son ustedes los que nos están haciendo perder tiempo!- Mimi taconeó el suelo, impaciente, mientras los hombres advertían que las femeninas ya estaban del lado de afuera, llaves en mano, y a punto de cerrar la puerta. Como pudieron, manotearon sus abrigos y salieron, antes de que Mimi les cerrara la puerta en la cara.

- ¡Hombres!- se pudo escuchar que suspiraba Tachikawa. 

*********************************************

- ¡Daisuke! ¡Que alegría! Tanto tiempo sin verte.- la muchacha palmeó con confianza la espalda del joven.

- A…A…Akara…- solo pudo murmurar en respuesta Motomiya.

Takeru y Hikari miraban a la bella mujercita con intensa curiosidad.

- ¡Donde están tus modales, Davis! ¿No piensas presentarme a tus amigos?

- Ellos son Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi, compañeros de…- el moreno no encontraba palabras que le permitieran explicar brevemente la situación en que los había conocido.- …viejos amigos.- prefirió decir finalmente.

- ¿Yagami Hikari? ¿Hermana de Yagami Taichi?

Hikari asintió con la cabeza, muda del asombro.

- ¡No puedo creer que conozco a una de las integrantes de "Yagami`s Onna"! ¡Soy acérrima seguidora de la música de ustedes!

¡Con que era eso! Luego de tantos conflictos que le habían mantenido la cabeza ocupada en otros asuntos, distantes de lo que era su carrera artística, había olvidado la no poca fama que había alcanzado "Yagami`s Onna".

- Pues me siento muy halagada,¿…?

- Sasaki, Akara Sasaski. Encantada de conocerte.

- Igualmente.

- ¿Y de donde conoces a Daisuke?- Takaishi intervino en la conversación por primera vez.

- ¿Al viejo bueno Dai? ¡Pues de la secundaria! Realmente este hombre merece un mérito por haberme soportado sin chistar durante cinco largos años de su vida- la morocha estrujo a Daisuke en un abrazo, depositándole, también, un afectuoso beso en cada mejilla. Motomiya estaba tan rojo que podría haberse freído un huevo frito en su rostro. (Sonrojo al estilo Syaoran de CCS :D).

- ¿Estás sola?

- Si, de tanto en tanto me gusta venir a darme una vuelta por este tipo de lugares. Sirve para despejarme la cabeza.

- ¿Te… te… gustaría venir con nosotros?- parecía que la formulación de esa pregunta había necesitado de todo el aliento de Daisuke.

- Si no es molestia…

**********************************************

- ¿Verdad que si? ¡Eso se lo debes a papá!- Sora reía complacida, mientras miraba a Taichi haciendo morisquetas delante de su estómago.

- ¿Puedo preguntar que es lo que te debe? ¡Tan pequeño y ya haciéndole reclamos!

El castaño tomo asiento al lado de la pelirroja, sujetándole la mano con dulzura.

- Acabas de cometer un error muy grave, Sora. Imperdonable, hasta yo diría.

- ¿Así? ¡Pues, explícamelo!- diversión destellaban los ojos rojizos.

- ¡Acabas de llamar de forma masculina a nuestra pequeña!

La sonrisa de Takenouchi se acentúo aún más. Con que era eso…

- Así que era eso lo que te debía… pertenecer al sexo femenino…

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas morenas.

- No exactamente…- Yagami suspiró- Lo que me acaba de prometer es que siempre será mi princesa.

- Pues será una princesa muy hermosa…

Taichi se perdió en esos astros rojizos que para él eran más vitales e importantes que la Luna, el Sol y las estrellas juntos.

- Si se parece a ti, no me queda ninguna duda de que lo será…

**********************************************

Koushiro se sentía volar. Entre los alaridos de Ken, que pretendían decir algo así como"¡APURÉNSE!" y la velocidad a la que Mimi, que lo llevaba tomado de la mano, corría, no podía pensar con demasiada claridad. De pronto, vio algo así como… una cabeza…si, eso era. Una cabeza cubierta de sedoso pelo oscuro. Pero…¿Qué hacía interponiéndose en el medio de su camino? Cuando Koushiro quiso darse cuenta, el choque era inevitable…

¡BOOM!

El genio había caído rodando al piso. Por suerte, Daisuke había estado lo suficientemente atento como para salvar a Akara del choque, pero eso no había impedido que el pelirrojo se comiera un buen golpe.

Tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar y, cuando pudo enfocar la vista, se percató de que veía todo borroso. Todo…salvo…¡Dios! ¿Qué diantre hacían esos ojos verdes mirándolo con tanta intensidad?

****************************************

- Iori… discúlpame, pero creo que se te está haciendo tarde para el festejo.

- Podría decirte lo mismo, Mamoru- el pequeño Hida se dio la vuelta, para enfrentarse cara a cara con su interlocutor. Evidentemente, ni el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse ni la diferencia de edad intimidaban al menor.

- Nah… Yo voy a quedarme. Toshiki disfrutará más de mi compañía que todo ese conjunto de locos enamorados.

- Lo mismo digo.

Ambos sonrieron al escuchar las risas provenientes de la habitación contigua, donde se encontraba sentado mirando televisión y comiendo papas fritas un pequeño pelirrojo.

-Sin embargo…- interrumpió el breve silencio que se había vuelto a formar el muchacho de ojos verdes- Pensé que no te gustaría que tu hermana se fuera con Ishida…Creí… que no te agradaba.

- Estás en lo correcto…En el pasado, no me _agradaba- Kamiya se sentó en el sofá, indicándole a su acompañante que hiciera lo mismo. Esa iba a ser una larga plática…_

*****************************************

-¿Seguro que estas bien? Perdona, fue mi culpa. Debí haber tenido más cuidado de donde me quedaba parada.

- No te preocupes…- Koushiro intentó levantarse, pero había sido un duro golpe el que se había dado en la cabeza.

- Por lo menos permíteme que te ayude…- la joven extendió una mano, para que el pelirrojo se apoyara en ella.

- Muchas gracias.- Izzumi se puso de pie y, en unos instantes, había recuperado el equilibrio.

- Pues bien- el incidente solo había logrado acentuar el enfado en el rostro de Ichijouji-consideraría prudente que nos apresuráramos, si no queremos que el resto empiece a divertirse sin nosotros.

Koushiro encabezó la marcha que se dirigía hacia las mesas reservadas por Yagami. Mimi quiso acercarse a él, pero el pelirrojo estaba muy entretenido en su charla con la morena.

- Discúlpame, ¿tu nombre es…?

- Akara Sasaki. ¿Y el tuyo? No sé muy bien porque, pero creo haber visto tu rostro en algún otro lado.

La cara de Izzumi enrojeció hasta emparejarse con su cabello. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que toparse con gente lo suficientemente aficionada a la computación como para leer revistas sobre ella? Por suerte, esta chica tenía mala memoria, que si no…

- No, no lo creo. Yo nunca antes te había visto.

Los ojos verdes brillaron de desconfianza. Pero no, no tenía porque desconfiar de este muchacho tan agradable (?), seguramente amigo de Daisuke. Continuaron hablando, dejando atrás a una muy furiosa Tachikawa…

**************************************

-¡Por fin! Creíamos que ya no vendrían- Ishida recibió al grupo con el entrecejo fruncido. Evidentemente, Jiminisu aún lo tenía preocupado.

- Hicimos todo lo que pudimos. Pero tuvimos un pequeño incidente en el camino- el del pelo liso tomo asiento en un sillón, al lado de Taichi

- Un **desagradable** incidente- se ocupó de recalcar Tachikawa, poniendo especial énfasis en el adjetivo calificativo.

- ¡Ey!- reclamó el mayor Yagami- Cuéntenos. Queremos saber que sucedió.

- Nada que pueda tener importancia, hermano.

- No, yo quiero saber. Algo que tiene que haberle sucedido a Koushiro…

- Se tropezó y se golpeó la cabeza…Oye…- el rubio Takaishi recién se dio cuenta de la pregunta que estaba respondiendo- ¿Cómo sabes que el del incidente fue Koushiro?

- Pues sencillo. El golpe en la cabeza debe haber sido muy fuerte- la sonrisa de Taichi se acentúo hasta su máxima expresión- Ahora parece hasta casi sociable. 

Si esto era aún posible, la furia de Mimi se intensificó aún más. Sora, luego de darle un buen coscorrón a Taichi por "tus inoportunos comentarios", se acercó, junto con Miyako, a consolar a su amiga. Hikari y Jiminisu comentaban algo que seguramente no era muy interesante, porque cada tanto contribuían, con alguna frase o comentario, al discurso de Sora. En la otra punta del salón,  Jyou recitaba y enumeraba con los dedos, mientras Jun lo observaba con infinita adoración. Daisuke, bostezaba, aburrido, mientras tomaba una copa que un mozo le había servido. El resto de los hombres habían desaparecido de la vista de las muchachas.

- Mira, Mimi, tú no  debes enfadarte. Sabes que Koushiro te quiere a ti y solo a ti…- unas risas estridentes dejaron a la pelirroja a la mitad de la frase.

Asombradas, las mujeres se voltearon a mirar y lo que vieron casi las hace caerse de espaldas.

Akara estaba ubicada en medio de un círculo que los hombres habían formado a su alrededor. Hablaba y se reía con soltura y, cada tanto, se estiraba para revolverle el cabello a alguno. Taichi había sido la última víctima. Dos pares de ojos celestes, uno azul marino, uno negro intenso y uno avellana la observaban con admiración.

Las chicas se miraron. Esta vez fueron dos pares rojizos, uno ámbar, uno miel y uno castaño los que se encontraron, al tiempo que cinco bocas de mujer pronunciaban una sola palabra: "¡MÍO!".

*****************************************

N. de la A.: ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!! ¡Las cosas se complican! (Y eso me gusta mucho pero mucho). Este capitulo fue un poco más largo, espero que les guste. Y dejen sus comentarios, porque he recibido pocos en este fic (los tuyos no cuentan, Dragon!!!!)

**Cielocriss****: primero que nada, gracias por inventar el sistema de llamar a los fics por sus iniciales, me ahorras así mucho trabajo. Segundo, me pone muy contenta que te guste esta idea de hacer una secuela a mi manera. Gracias por los halagos (que valen mucho más por venir de una excelente escritora como vos) y espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tus comentarios.**

**Hikari Takaishi Y.: (siendo aclarado el tema anterior) jaja, lo hice para ver como reaccionabas, no te alteres, amiga. Hablando de el sobrenombre de Jiminisu, te digo que al principio era "Jimi" (y Yamato la sigue llamando así en "Un ramito de claveles", fic que, con suerte, estará terminado para tu cumpleaños!!!!), pero decidí que Sora la llamara de otra manera. Pues si, Sora es muy hermana mayor (y también me imagino a Hizami de esa manera), pero no puede evitarlo ( y yo tampoco ^^). Y si  el asunto de los ojos de Yama te inspira…. ¡Pues no seas vaga! ¡Siéntate delante de la computadora y ponte a escribir, que aquí todos te lo agradeceremos muchísimo! Seguí dejando reviews y, cuando puedas, mándame a mi mail un comentario del capítulo 4, que no me convence mucho.**

Eso es todo, por ahora. Como saben, comentarios o lo que quieran en un review o a mis e-mails:

yosoyflor8@yahoo.com.ar

eowyn_soyyo@hotmail.com

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Estrella de la Tarde1 **


	5. Mio

**Disclaimer****: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aunque bien yo quisiera) y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro. Jiminisu Kamiya, su hermano Mamoru y Kosuke Nakajima, tampoco. Son personajes inventados por la genial Hikari Takaishi Y. **

Cuando haya un "*", significa que hay una explicación en las Notas finales.

**VIVIR INTENTANDO**

****

**SECUELA DE " EL VALOR DE TUS SUEÑOS" (HIKARI TAKAISHI Y.)**

****

**CAPÍTULO 4**

****

**MÍO**

****

- Daisuke…- la voz de Hikari derrochaba miel y azúcar- ¿Podrías venir un momento?

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, desganado, al tiempo que se acercaba a su amiga castaña

- ¿Qué sucede, Hikari?- Motomiya se asusto un poco al notar que las cinco femeninas lo observaban de forma maliciosa.

- Necesitamos que nos hagas un favor…

*****************************************

- Por favor, todo el mundo tome asiento y preste mucha atención- la voz de Takenouchi, amplificada por medio de el sistema de parlantes y micrófonos, había logrado captar la atención del grupo que tan entretenido estaba.

Taichi le dirigió una mirada de admiración a su adorada pelirroja, pero ella se la esquivó sin piedad. El pobre castaño quedo en ascuas por saber que era lo que sucedía.

Luego que de cada muchacho hubiera buscado los ojos de su enamorada, y que cada una de ellas reaccionara de la misma manera que Sora, cinco masculinas miradas se cruzaron con desesperación.

Ishida optó por tomar asiento y, tal y como les había indicado la pelirroja, prestar mucha atención. Por el momento, era lo único que podía hacer. El resto lo imitó, entre suspiros de resignación.

*************************************

Miyako acomodó una silla de madera sobre el escenario. Dios… ¿cómo había permitido que las locas ideas de Mimi se apoderaran de todo el grupo? Obviamente, ella estaba también molesta por la actitud de Ken, pero…

**************************************

Mimi revisaba la cartilla de canciones que le habían dado al llegar, buscando la que necesitaba. Cada día se asombraba más de las ideas geniales que tenía. A Koushiro y a los demás nada les vendría mejor que una cucharada de su propia medicina.

*************************************

Sora reía divertida mientras observaba a sus compañeras hacer los preparativos para el espectáculo que iban a llevar a cabo. Cierto era que a ella y a Taichi los unía un lazo tan fuerte que un simple ataque de celos no podría romper, pero adoraba ver a su moreno enojado…

*************************************

Hikari acomodaba a un muy confundido Daisuke en la silla que Miyako acababa de colocar. La malicia que brillaba en sus ojos cuando había llamado a Motomiya aún no había desaparecido. Si el pobre chico supiera lo que le esperaba…

**************************************

Jiminisu suspiró aliviada al tiempo que repartía micrófonos entre sus compañeras. Si bien el querer hacer celar a su novio no era del todo un alivio, haría cualquier cosas por evitar la (seguramente desastrosa) charla con Yamato.

****************************************

Sora se acercó a la máquina donde se elegían las canciones. Presiono un par de botones, hasta que pareció quedar satisfecha.

- ¿Listas?- preguntó a sus compañeras, con los ojos brillantes.

Las restantes integrantes de "Yagami`s Onna" asintieron, demasiado nerviosas como para hablar.

- ¿Listo, Daisuke?- los ojos rojizos se volvieron, si eso aún era posible, más brillantes.

- Supongo- Motomiya ladeó la cabeza, resignado a su suerte.

- Entonces, sin más preámbulos….- Sora apretó el botón final- ¡La canción nº 8!

Demás esta decir que 5 hombres se precipitaron sobre la cartilla en busca del nombre de "la canción nº 8".

Takeru fue el primero en encontrarla. Lo ojos color cielo se nublaron de confusión. Levantó la cabeza y, manteniendo un duelo intenso con los ojos miel rojizo de Yagami, murmuró, más para si mismo que para el resto:

- ¿"Mío"?

****************************************

Una música algo tecno inundó el lugar. Luego de unos pocos instantes de introducción, la morada fue la primera en lucir se espléndida voz.   

*************************************************************

**MIYAKO                              A mi, siempre me gusto**

**Cada vez que ríe**

**Me muero de amor**

*************************************************************

Ichijouji casi muere de paro respiratorio al atorarse con la copa de licor que en ese momento estaba tomando. ¿Desde cuando SU Miyako le dirigía esas miraditas tan sensuales a Daisuke Motomiya? Sin contar, además, la letra de la canción. Ken ponía las manos en el fuego a que Daisuke se reía de la misma manera que una hiena. 

***************************************************************

**MIMI                                  A mi me pasa igual,**

**Es tan sensual**

**Me fascina**

**Oírlo hablar.**

**************************************************************

Luego de lo de la chica Inoue, Koushiro hubiera esperado cualquier cosa. Pero el que su golpe fuera tan pronto, lo tomó por sorpresa. Tachikawa tomaba a Daisuke, rojo tomate, del mentón con dulzura, pero sus ojos la traicionaron y el pelirrojo notó que le dirigía una mirada ganadora a la poseedora de los ojos esmeraldas.

************************************************************

**HIKARI                             Yo sé, que me mira a mi**

**Siempre que aparezco**

**Me invita a salir**

************************************************************

"Por lo menos" pensó la chica Yagami "Yo no miento. Siempre que Daisuke venía a alguna de nuestras casas era buscándome a mi. Con toda su inocencia de amigo, pero así era" La castaña estaba realmente muy divertida. Cantar era lo que más amaba en este mundo… Bueno, quizás… lo segundo que más amaba en este mundo, corrigió, mientras observaba a un muy preocupado muchacho despeinando sus cabellos dorados, de esa manera que siempre la enloquecía.

**************************************************************

**SORA                                 Es un error, mi amor,**

**Yo soy su flor**

**Llevo en mi su corazón**

**************************************************************

"¡NO! ¡Tú eres MI flor!" tuvo ganas de gritar Yagami. Conocía a Sora demasiado bien como para tomarse este juego en serio, pero no le gustaba que se jugara con sus sentimientos…en ningún aspecto. No soportaba la idea que la pelirroja acariciara de esa manera tan tierna a otro que no fuera él.

***************************************************************

**JIMINISU                            Ya no lo mires más**

**Ya no lo busques**

**No te acerques más**

**Y te digo porque se que ahora**

**Yo no lo voy a perder**

**************************************************************

La sangre de Ishida hervía de furia. Jiminisu lo había evitado durante todo el día y ahora… ¡ESTO!. Era más de lo que el carácter rebelde e irascible del rubio podía soportar. Debía hablar con su "prometida" antes de que este asunto se le saliera de control e hiciera algo de lo que luego podría arrepentirse. La castaña, demasiado concentrada en la canción, le permitió hundirse en sus ojos chocolate. Las facciones del rubio se endulzaron… podría ocuparse de eso luego…ahora, era mejor deleitarse con el bello arte del que eran responsables sus amigas.  

***********************************************************

**TODAS                                  Ah, no, no, no,**

**Yo lo quiero**

**Me prefiere a mi**

**Lo presiento**

**Pero, no, no, no**

**Yo lo quiero**

**Ya no pierdan tiempo, no**

**Es para mi**

***********************************************************

La cara de Motomiya no podía estar mas roja porque, de ser así, explotaría. Tener cinco bellezas alrededor tuyo, en medio de una cantada disputa por ti, no podía colaborar a su causa de mantenerse serio e impasible. Sin embargo… había algo que empañaba su irreal felicidad. El saber que la chica Sasaki no era poseedora de ninguna de las voces que tan seductoramente cantaban le achicaba el corazón… Sin embargo, se dijo, no sin algo de pesar, que no tenía que ser como la lechera del cuento. "No vale la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada" se repetía una y otra vez.

*********************************************************

**MIYAKO                            Muy bien, dejen de soñar**

**Ese chico es mío**

**No hay nada que hablar**

**********************************************************

La chica Inoue sonrió, mostrando una vez más lo bonito que le quedaba el cabello recogido. Se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo. Mimi podía estar un poco, bueno, bastante, admitió, riendo interiormente, loca, pero no cabía ninguna duda de que con sus ideas hacía disfrutar mucho a sus amigas. 

Se resistió, al decir la palabra "mío", de señalar al muchacho de cabello azulado. Hiciese lo que hiciese, no podía estar enojada con él más de un solo instante…

*********************************************************

**SORA                                   Yo no lo creo así,**

**Muere por mi**

**Es lo más lindo que vi**

*********************************************************

"Efectivamente, no me equivocaba. Enojado sigues siendo tan guapo como cuando pequeño" Takenouchi no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las rabietas de su siempre amigo, actual manager y eternamente enamorado. Realmente, a Sora no le resultaba nada difícil simular sentir adoración hacia Daisuke. El parecido de este con Taichi era innegable. 

*************************************************************

**HIKARI                           Que mal, cambien de canción**

**Van a perder tiempo**

**Es mío su amor**

************************************************************

"Esa mirada fue muy convincente. Demasiado para mi gusto." Opino el rubio en silencio. Si supiera que Hikari, mientras observaba a Sora con algo que intentaba ser desprecio, necesitaba de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a reír a carcajadas en medio del escenario, no se hubiera preocupado tanto. Mientras tanto, la joven Yagami no le prestaba demasiada atención al dueño de los ojazos azules, quizás porque estaba ensimismada en otros asuntos, quizás porque hacerlo le haría perder el tono hiriente con que debía ser cantada esta canción, quizás… un poco de todo.

"Pobre Daisuke" pensaba la castaña "Cinco mujeres supuestamente a sus pies y entre ellas no se incluye la única que él realmente quiere" A Yagami no se le había escapado la mirada que Motomiya le había dirigido a Akara.

****************************************************************

**MIMI                                   Será con la mejor,**

**Con un bombón**

**Abran paso, esa soy yo**

***********************************************************

Tachikawa se abrió paso entre sus compañeras, empujándolas suavemente, y desfiló como si realmente se encontrara en una pasarela. _Ese era su elemento. Se sentía realmente bien pudiendo ser el centro de la atención. Se volvió a mirar la reacción del pelirrojo. Los ojos miel brillaron de furia al comprobar que Koushiro tenía la mirada puesta en el piso._

Era una estrategia de los muchachos para evitar matar a Daisuke. Sin embargo, a Koushiro le venía bien, porque mientras tanto podría pensar… ¿Qué era lo que tanto había enfurecido a las chicas? Su mente era un torbellino de recuerdos, y él los analizaba uno por uno, buscando algún detalle que le fuera revelador. La respuesta la sacudió como si fuera un golpe. Recordó toda la situación. Ellos rodeando a Akara, quien le revolvió, cariñosa, el pelo a Taichi. Cinco miradas femeninas los miraban de una forma tan intensa que Koushiro pensó que, si las miradas mataran, ninguno de ellos hubiera sobrevivido a ese momento.   

***************************************************************

**JIMINISU                           Que lástima me dan**

**Cuanto lo siento,**

**Pero basta ya**

**Yo no pienso dejar que se acerquen**

**(esas 4 son lo menos)**

***************************************************************

"¡Oh, no!" pensó Kamiya "La canción está por terminar y cuando termine…" Fijó su mirada en los ojos azul cielo de Yamato, que la miraron con infinita dulzura y un dejo de tristeza. "¡Basta, Jiminisu! No te preocupes por el futuro. Cuando el momento llegue, ya verás que haces. Ahora solo vive el presente" La canción estaba divirtiéndola mucho. Cuando ya estaba por finalizar su parte, decidió seguir el ejemplo de Mimi y agregar un poco de actuación a las palabras. Se deslizó hasta el borde del escenario y cubriéndose la boca, como si el resto de sus compañeras no pudiera escuchar y el público fuera su confidente, señaló a las restantes integrantes de "Yagami`s Onna", que fingieron mostrarse indignadas. 

************************************************************

**TODAS                                   Ah, no, no, no,**

**Yo lo quiero**

**Me prefiere a mi**

**Lo presiento**

**Pero, no, no, no**

**Yo lo quiero**

**Ya no pierdan tiempo, no**

**Es para mi**

************************************************************

Mimi quiso volver a lucir sus encantos en esta parte, a ver si tenía mejor suerte, pero casi le da una rabieta al notar que no solamente no las estaban mirando, sino que estaban cuchicheando entre ellos.

Notando que esa parte era repetida y que ya nada podrían sacar de la canción, Koushiro se volvió a sus compañeros.

- Chicos- murmuró en voz baja – Creo que sé porque están tan enojadas…

- Ya lo sabemos- respondió el resto. Al parecer, no habían desperdiciado tan mal su tiempo.

- Entonces ya deben saber que debemos hacer algo para remediarlo.

- Yo creo que cuando se bajen del escenario, ya descargadas, se les pasará- opinó Taichi, con toda sinceridad.

- Sin embargo, a mi me parece que nosotros deberíamos hacer algo para compensarlas- Takeru resopló, intentando correr un mechón de cabello rubio que le dificultaba la visión.

Los ojos azul marino de Ken brillaron de inspiración.

- Escuchen, tengo una idea fantástica…

********************************************

Las chicas bajaron del escenario más tranquilas. La habían pasado muy bien, aunque las había disgustado un poco el saber que al final nadie les había prestado atención.

Se dirigieron a sus asientos, esperando disculpas o, al menos, frases cariñosas. Pero no recibieron nada de eso. Los hombres se levantaron aún antes de que ellas se hubieran sentado.

Las únicas que quedaban sentadas eran Jun y Akara. Motomiya reía divertida, pero el rubor de las mejillas de la chica Sasaki tan solo era comparable con el de Daisuke. Se inclinó con elegancia y comenzó a tartamudear una disculpa. Las chicas se quedaron asombradas. No se esperaban que ella fuera tan respetuosa. Hikari la interrumpió a tiempo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

- No hay nada que disculpar, Akara. No fue tu culpa. El que nuestros novios son todos unos babosos tu no tenías porque saberlo.

La poseedora de los ojos esmeralda les dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Ahora que no quedan rencores entre nosotras…- comenzó Sora.

- … ¿Crees que se nos fue un poco la mano?- terminó Tachikawa.

- ¡Nunca! ¡Estuvieron fantásticas!

- Tú no te metas- Akara hizo callar a Daisuke con un golpe.- ¿Por qué lo dicen?

- Porque ellos no nos dirigieron ni una sola palabra- Miyako se mostró algo afligida.

- ¡Ah, _eso!- rió Sasaki –No se preocupen. Es una sorpresa… ya verán. Y tu presta atención Jun, que también estás incluida._

Seis femeninas la miraron con incredulidad.

*****************************************

Yamato acomodó su micrófono. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Ken podría tener tan buenas ideas. Sin embargo, eso era justo lo que necesitaban para esa situación.

Una vez que quedo satisfecho con la altura que le había dado al instrumento amplificador, miró a sus compañeros, quienes le devolvieron gestos de complicidad.

- Akara- habló Ishida por el micrófono.- Haznos el favor de poner _lo-que-tu-ya-sabes._

*****************************************

**N. de la A.: ¿Qué se traerán los muchachos entre manos? ¡Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo!**

Comentarios en un review o a mis e-mails:

Eowyn_soyyo@hotmail.com

Yosoyflor8@yahoo.com.ar


	6. La mujer que yo quiero

**Subido con un formato decente!!!!**

****

**Disclaimer****: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aunque bien yo quisiera) y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro. Jiminisu Kamiya, su hermano Mamoru y Akara Sasaki tampoco. Son personajes inventados por la genial Hikari Takaishi Y. **

Cuando haya un "*", significa que hay una explicación en las Notas finales.

**VIVIR INTENTANDO**

****

**SECUELA DE " EL VALOR DE TUS SUEÑOS" (HIKARI TAKAISHI Y.)**

****

**CAPÍTULO 5**

****

**LA MUJER QUE YO QUIERO**

Seis femeninas acorralaron a Akara contra una pared.

- ¿Vas a decirnos que es lo que traman?- preguntó Mimi con poca paciencia.

- Pro…prometí que no lo haría- la de ojos esmeralda estaba algo temerosa.

- Ya déjala en paz, Mimi…- la pelirroja intercedió a favor de Akara.

- Si ellos no nos quieren decir…- comenzó Hikari.

- …No es su culpa.- completó Miyako.

- Aparte de que se perdería la sorpresa- los ojos castaños brillaban de ansiedad.

- ¿Van a soltar a su rehén, si o no?- Mimi pegó un respingo al reconocer la voz de el mayor rubio y soltó a la morocha.

Con más prisa de la debida y un poco de mal disimulado temor, Akara se dedicó a seleccionar la canción que sus "cómplices" le habían pedido.

*************************************************

Largos y tediosos fueron los segundos de introducción. O al menos eso les pareció a las mujeres, ya que en realidad no fueron más de quince. Los coros femeninos que decoraban esta parte de la canción les resultaban insoportables. Hasta que, por fin, la canción empezó.

*************************************************************************************
    
    **TAICHI**
    
    **La mujer que yo quiero no necesita**
    
    **bañarse cada noche en agua bendita**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    Al escuchar esto, el color de las mejillas de Sora se emparejo con el de su cabello. Y en ese momento, Taichi estuvo más de acuerdo que nunca con la afirmación que una vez había hecho Pumpknimon de que "el cielo es más divino cuanto más encendido". Quizás el intento de fastidiarlos de las muchachas no había sido en vano. Al menos le daba una buena excusa para demostrar, una vez más, su adoración hacia la pelirroja.  
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **KOUSHIRO**
    
    **Tiene muchos defectos, dice mi madre**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    "¿Defectos? Oh, mi Dios. Podríamos estarnos todo la noche enumerando" pensó divertido Koushiro. "Es vanidosa, orgullosa, infantil, malcriada, egoísta, egocéntrica…" Dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos color miel, que lo provocaban de una muy seductora forma. Sus pensamientos se le bloquearon. "Es…simplemente perfecta" 
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **JYOU**
    
    **Y demasiados huesos, dice mi padre.**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    "Soy un perseguido. Hasta en mis momentos de diversión relaciono todo con la medicina." Jyou meneó la cabeza, inconscientemente. "Mi padre nunca la hubiera aceptado. Una chica muy poco formal para su gusto. Para lo que él hubiera querido para su hijo. Le agradaría saber que también se dedica a la medicina, pero se disgustaría al enterarse de que es solo `una simple enfermera ´. En pocas palabras, la hubiera rechazado de plano."  Pensó en la chica de alborotados cabellos rojizos y adorables ojos chocolate. "¿Y qué? Con que ella me acepte, yo estoy contento. No es mi padre quien va a compartir su vida con ella."
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **YAMATO**
    
    **Pero ella es más verdad que el pan y la tierra**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    A pesar de lo bonito de la parte que le tocaba cantar, se notaba a la legua que el rubio lo hacia desanimado. 
    
    "Es por mi culpa. Él esta mal por mi culpa" Estos pensamientos no dejaban de torturar a Jiminisu. El recordar que ella había llorado mares de lágrimas por él no la reconfortaba. No era rencor ni resentimiento lo que la llevaba a actuar de esa forma. Era puro instinto lo que la instaba a lastimar al hombre de su vida. A pesar de lo amargo de estos pensamientos, Jiminisu no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa
    
    "Eres un terco. Con esa voz increíble y aún así te resistes a dedicarte a la música. Hay veces que no logró entenderte"
    
    "En este momento, yo no logro entenderte a ti" fue lo que le respondieron los azules ojos de Ishida, al presentir lo que ella estaba pensando.
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **TAKERU**
    
    **Mi amor es un amor de antes de la guerra,**
    
    **para saberlo.**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    "Guerra… Takeru siempre ha sido muy metafórico para expresarse" pensó Hikari. "Que forma más sutil (?) de referirse a los… enfrentamientos con ese idiota." Un poco de furia invadió los ojos de la castaña al recordar los acontecimientos que la habían mantenido alejada de su adorado rubio por 5 años. 
    
    "De antes de la guerra, de durante y de después también" opino interiormente Ichijouji, observando, mientras esperaba que le llegara su turno, a los dos enamorados que tanto habían tratado de desmentir sus sentimientos.
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **KEN**
    
    **La mujer que yo quiero no necesita**
    
    **deshojar cada noche una margarita.**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    Miyako, que no lograba entender del todo el intenso rubor que de pronto había invadido a sus cinco compañeras, comprendió que era lo que sucedía.
    
    "Gracias, amor. Por tanta seguridad" los ojos ámbar resplandecían de gozo.
    
    Pero los azul marino no tenían la intuición de Yama para captar el mensaje en su totalidad. Sin embargo, percibió en ella un aura de paz y felicidad completa, y esto lo llenó de alegría.
    
    "No sé como pude estar tan ciego. Tanto tiempo negando y negando esto tan maravilloso que me esta pasando. Ese sentimiento que me carcomía (y me carcome) el pecho. Tanto tiempo negando ese emoción tan humana… que es el amor" Ken se prometió que de allí en adelante eso y solo eso podría encegarlo de una manera tan absoluta.   
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **KOUSHIRO**
    
    **La mujer que yo quiero es fruta jugosa**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    "¿Fruta jugosa? Dios mío, ¿No pueden cantar en japonés? Me desespera el tener que interpretar cada una de las palabras que dicen" Ella no se consideraba perfecta, pero detestaba que le tiraran en cara sus defectos. Tachikawa estaba tan enojada por la parte que primeramente había cantado el pelirrojo que no se daba cuenta que ella se dedicaba precisamente a eso: a escribir canciones y a jugar de este modo con las palabras.
    
    Las caras de sus amigas (una más embebida de amor que la anterior), no colaboraban mucho, puesto que demostraban una aceptación total del otro (¿En que mundo vive Mimi? ¡Alguien que la despierte!), que ella no podía compartir. Lo quería, si, no había quien pudiera negarlo, pero…
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **JYOU**
    
    **Prendida en mi alma como si cualquier cosa**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    "Tus decisiones son tus decisiones. Yo nunca tuve ninguna influencia en ellas" Las palabras del joven médico taladraban una y otra vez los oídos de la mayor Motomiya. "No te ilusiones. NO TE I-LU-SIO-NES"se obligaba a pensar. "Recuerda que él podría estarle cantando a cualquier otra" Se volteó a mirar a su alrededor. Miyako, Jiminisu, Sora y Hikari, tenían las miradas perdidas y parecían estar en otro mundo. Mimi se mostraba visiblemente enojada. Akara observaba al varonil conjunto con suma satisfacción, aunque no soltaba la mano de Daisuke. "Seguro que le canta a esa morochita de ojos verdes" este pensamiento, descubrió Jun, le causaba un dolor imposible de soportar. 
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **TAICHI**
    
    **Con ella quieren dármela mis amigos**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    Taichi volvió a perderse otra vez en los ojos rojizos y comprendió, por primera vez, que había otro sentimiento en su pecho que complementaba perfectamente el amor que sentía por la pelirroja. _Orgullo. Si,__ estaba orgulloso de ella. ¿Y como no estarlo? Era una talentosa cantante, pianista y baterista en uno de los grupos más famosos del momento. Pero eso era lo que a Taichi menos le importaba. Habido sido (y era) la perfecta combinación de madre y hermana mayor para Toshiki. Era prácticamente como una hermana para todas las femeninas del grupo. Y con él… Oh, con él… Lo había hecho conocer una felicidad tan absoluta que Taichi no creía que podía llegar a existir. Lo había hecho __papá … y esa es una de las mejores cosas que se pueden ofrecer sobre esta tierra. _
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **TAKERU**
    
    **Y se amargan la vida mis enemigos**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    "Y de que manera se la amargan" Takeru pensó que era algo sarcástica la manera en que la canción encajaba perfectamente en su historia. Ayakashi había tratado más de una vez de atacarlo por su único punto débil conocido… Hikari… Pero el rubio siempre había llegado a tiempo para salvar a la castaña de las horribles garras del hombre.
    
    "Y, a la larga, le convenía… Porque yo me llegaba a enterar que había profanado uno solo de sus sagrados cabellos castaños y hubiera recorrido cielo, mar y tierra para darle su merecido". Takeru no pensaba dejar que nada le hiciera daño a lo que consideraba su mayor tesoro.   
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **KEN**
    
    **Por que sin querer tú te envuelve en su arrullo**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    "¡Pobre!" pensó Ken, mientras observaba a la morada de ojos ámbar. "Realmente fue muy malvado de mi parte el dejarla abandonada allí, tan perturbada, tan llena de dudas…intentando recordar mi nombre, aunque no podría, ya que no lo sabía". La mente de Ichijouji comenzó a retroceder en el tiempo.
    
    (FLASH BACK KEN)
    
    "Tan indefensa... tan linda a la vez... a pesar del temor que denota tu hermoso rostro"

Un imán lo atraía hacia ella... IK1 no pudo resistirlo más y besó suavemente los labios de la chica que, por unos instantes, se olvidó de todo a su alrededor y se perdió en aquella sublime caricia.

*****************************************
    
    A lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de la pelea de los dos digitales.. el insecto verde alejaba cada vez más al digital fantasma de los dos jóvenes
    
    - Te conozco- apenas musitó Miyako aún sin abrir sus ojos - Pero ahora no lo recuerdo – 
    
    - Quédate aquí - murmuró IK1 acariciándole suavemente las mejillas - Estarás a salvo... Debo irme -
    
    (FN FLASH BACK KEN)
    
    "Y, en ese momento, fue cuando te besó por primera vez. ¿Lo recuerdas, amor?"
    
    Ken nunca supo si sus ojos eran muy expresivos, si Miyako tenía telepatía o todo fue una simple coincidencia, pero justo en ese instante, las mejillas de Inoue tomaron un tenue color y ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **YAMATO**
    
    **Y contra su calor se pierde el orgullo…**
    
    **y la vergüenza…**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    "Y la memoria, la ropa, ¡la cabeza!.... Tantas cosas pierdo yo cuando estoy acurrucado junto a ella" Yamato sonrió, pero cuando notó que ni los ojos ni la boca de Jiminisu le correspondían, recordó que había algo que no andaba bien.
    
    "Ojalá tengas también un buen remedio contra el miedo y la incertidumbre, muñeca…Por que en estos momentos, tengo en mi poder un arsenal de ellos…" los ojos color cielo, que tanto gustaban a la morena, observaron a la mayor Kamiya con mucha tristeza y algo de nostalgia. 
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **KOUSHIRO**
    
    **La mujer que yo quiero es fruta jugosa**
    
    **madurando feliz, dulce y vanidosa.**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    "Y denle a la lata, no más. Úsenla como chivo expiatorio a Mimi, que no hay ningún problema." El enojo de Tachikawa estaba subiendo en intensidad y, todo aquel que se dignara en conocerla aunque sea un poco, sabía que eso solo podía significar una cosa: problemas.
    
    "Espero que Mimi no se enfade" a pesar de todo, Koushiro estaba algo preocupado. "Debe saber que es todo en broma. Si yo me tomara en serio todo lo que dicen las canciones que ella compone, hubiésemos tenido montones de problemas. No, no creo que se enfade. Mimi es una chica sensata, a pesar de sus defectos, y lo comprenderá" El pelirrojo no sabía cuan equivocado estaba… 
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **TAICHI**
    
    **La mujer que yo quiero me ató a su yunta**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    "Y con cadenas de hierro me ató. No podría irme de su lado ni aunque quisiera. Y, definitivamente, NO QUIERO." Taichi observaba a la pelirroja que, con toda tranquilidad, leía una nota que él le había dejado a los apurones sobre la mesa.
    
    -Revisa mi chamarra. Hay algo allí que me olvide de darte. O debería decir, de _darles- Sora terminó de leer el papel y buscó los ojos chocolate, cuyo dueño le indicó que hiciera lo que la nota pedía._
    
    Takenouchi se estiró hasta recoger una chamarra de cuero. Comenzó a revolver en los bolsillos. Encontró algo que parecía lana y decidió sacarlo para observarlo, ya que le había llamado la atención. Lágrimas de felicidad nublaron los ojos rojizos al descubrir que no eran otra cosa que un par de escarpines de color rosado. 
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **TAKERU**
    
    **Para sembrar la tierra de punta a punta**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    " `De punta a punta es lo que casi me recorro el mundo buscándote.´ Eso es lo que deberías estar pensando, Hikari." se reprochó a si misma la menor Yagami "Pero no puedes. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que no sería verdad. Te estarías mintiendo. Y le estarías mintiendo. No puedes borrar el que trataste de olvidarlo" el rostro de la líder de "Yagami`s Onna" se iluminó por un instante "Pero mucho empeño no debiste poner, porque no lograste sacarlo de tu cabeza pero ni por un solo instante"
    
    Mucho mentiría Takeru si negara que, en ese momento, sus pensamientos eran muy similares a los de Hikari.
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **YAMATO**
    
    **De un amor que nos hable con voz de sabio**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    "¡Basta de sabiduría! Ya tuve bastante por una sola noche. Me basta y me sobra con la de Sora" Jiminisu casi se rió de lo irónico de esa frase que Yamato le estaba cantando. Sin embargo, al observar al triste y alicaído rubio, pensó: "Esto es lo que se llama reír para no llorar. Creo, sin embargo, que el no tiene ni fuerzas para intentar sonreír" La mayor Kamiya se volvió a buscar a Sora, quien aún observaba, extasiada, algo que había sacado de la chamarra de Taichi y que a la distancia solo parecía un trozo de lana rosa. "¿No te basta con eso, hermana? ¿No te basta con ver como sufre con la sola idea de que le rehuyo la mirada y no le respondo las sonrisas? ¿No es suficiente prueba de amor el languidecer por la sola sospecha de que al ser amado ya no le importes?"
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **KEN**
    
    **Y tiene de mujer la piel y los labios**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    "¡Mujeriego!" estuvo a punto de gritarle Miyako.
    
    - Nunca cambia…- murmuró por lo bajo, sin siquiera darse cuenta, la de cabellera lila.
    
    Pero Hikari, atenta a todo (debía concentrase en otra cosa par evitar darse de coscorrones contra la pared) la miró con algo de duda.
    
    - Es un baboso…- explicó (?) Inoue
    
    - Es hombre- corrigió Hikari- Y ustedes son las que le miran el lado negativo a todo. 
    
    - ¿"Nosotras"?
    
    - Si. Mimi, en lugar de fijarse en la parte de "dulce", prefiere fijarse en la parte de "vanidosa". Y tú, prefieres pensar que Ken es un mujeriego antes que prestar atención al sumo acto de idolatría que el está sentenciando en esa frase.
    
    - ¿Idolatría?- Miyako no entendía a la menor Yagami.
    
    - Si. Él le esta dando al amor, la fuerza más importante sobre este mundo, apariencia de mujer. Y ese es un acto de total entrega.
    
    Miyako volvió a mirar a su azulado, pero esta vez con satisfacción, mientras reflexionaba las palabras de Hikari. "Tal vez, deba empezar a verle el lado positivo a las cosas…" 
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **JYOU**
    
    **Son todos suyos mis compañeros de antes**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    Ichijouji encontró divertida esta parte que le tocó cantar al galeno y, queriendo divertirse, buscó los ojos de Takaishi y los de Izzumi, que brillaban con exactamente la misma malevolencia.
    
    Entre los tres, le hicieron un reproche visual a Kido que, mas o menos, quería decir esto: "¡Ey! ¿Tan fácil nos entregas?", a lo que Jyou solo atinó a encogerse de hombros y asentir con la cabeza. De más está decir que el trío fingió sentirse traicionado durante toda la noche.
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **KOUSHIRO**
    
    **Mi perro, mi ****escalestric**** y mis amantes,**
    
    **pobre Juanito.**
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    "Si he de ser sincero, ni yo comprendo que es lo que estoy cantando en esta parte. Pero no he de hacerme problema. La canción ya termina y es hora de que recojamos lo que hemos sembrado. Sin embargo… creo que IK1 tuvo una buena idea. Después de todo, la música apacigua a las fieras" Muy divertido con su "tierna" comparación, Koushiro se volteó a volver mirar a Kido, como para recordarle que él tenía el honor de dar por finalizada esta pieza. 
    
    ************************************************************************************
    
    **JYOU**
    
    **La mujer que yo quiero me ató a su yunta,**
    
    **pero por favor no… se lo digas nunca.**
    
    ***********************************************************************************

"Sé lo estás diciendo vos mismo" pensó Akara (creo que la había dejado algo olvidada ^^), observando a la muchacha de despeinada cabellera rojiza. Mucho sería su asombro si supiera que la mayor Motomiya pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero mirándola a ella. Jun se negaba a aceptar que Jyou podría quererla… era imposible. Él, todo un médico recibido en dos especialidades. Ella, una simple enfermera… no, nunca podría darse algo entre ellos. Involuntariamente, una lágrima dibujó un extraño surco en la mejilla morena.

****************************************

Fue increíble que el karaoke no se viniera abajo. Cuando los seis hombres bajaron del escenario, cuatro femeninas se precipitaron en avalancha hacia ellos.

Sora se dedicó a dejarle bien claro a Taichi que él fue, es y será el único hombre en su vida.

Mimi regañaba a Koushiro con tanta dulzura que deba espanto, porque no se sabía en donde, como y cuando iba a explotar toda su furia contenida.

Miyako, culposa, optó por pedirle perdón al azulado quien, de ninguna manera, quiso aceptar las disculpas de la lila, aunque si declaró que podría aceptar "_otras cosas"._

Hikari, antes que nada, prefirió perderse en la enormidad color cielo que eran los ojos de Takeru, pues verse reflejada en ellos era lo que más ansiaba.

Jun se quedó algo rezagada, puesto que se iba secando las lágrimas, y cuando Jyou intentó entablar una conversación con ella, le respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

Jiminisu optó por quedarse sentada. _Cuanto antes dejes esto en _claro, mejor, le susurraba una vocecita en su cabeza, _porque él te comprenderá y te dejará tranquila. La castaña sabía esto, y lo comprendía, pero el hacer sufrir (porque ella no dudaba ni un instante de que él sufriría) a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo no era algo que se le hiciera muy apetecible._

- Jimi…

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que la voz masculina la tomó por sorpresa. Y, cuando él repitió la palabra y Jiminisu identificó la voz, casi se le detiene el corazón.

El rubio la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos. Ella trató de endurecerlos, o poner una mirada desafiante en los ojos castaños, pero le era imposible teniendo de rival la infinita dulzura de los de Yamato.

- Amor…¿ Qué sucede?- quiso saber Ishida.

- Me tomaste por sorpresa, nada más….

- No me refiero ahora, estoy hablando en general…

Jiminisu aprovecho el leve temblor de la mano de Yamato para zafarse, y así poder mentir con más credibilidad.

- Yamato… tenemos que hablar.

- Pues hablemos- la voz del rubio era desesperada pero, a la vez, terminante.

- No… aquí no. Hay demasiada gente, demasiado ruido…

Sin escuchar una sola palabra más, Yamato la condujo hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los lavabos.

**********************************************

**N. de la A.: Y hemos llegado a la parte más ansiada (al menos por una personita que se debe estar comiendo las uñas por ahí) Pero te informo, Dragon, (para que pueda mejorar tu salud mental) que he salido del bloqueo (que en realidad no era tan bloqueo, si no inspiración puramente Takari) y el capítulo 6 ya esta terminado.**

Ahora unos detallitos que me olvidé de mencionar en el capítulo anterior.

·  La canción "Mío" es propiedad de el grupo argentino Bandana. Me pareció curioso incluir una canción de ese grupo, ya que también está conformado por cinco mujeres.

· La canción "La mujer que yo quiero" es propiedad de Joan Manuel Serrat.

No reclamó ningún derecho sobre ellas y las estoy usando sin fines lucrativos (formalidades)

Y ahora, a responder reviews!!!!! (Que me ha contado un pajarito que se han muerto de risa con el capítulo anterior)

**Lovely Flower: pues si, las chicas son geniales, y Daisuke está rondando la línea entre el cielo y el infierno ^^. Como ya habrás visto, no todas las ideas de Ken son cochambrosas, a veces puede ser muy tierno (o esa es mi opinión, a pesar de la mente malvada y retorcida que Dragon le atribuye). Y si, me leí al derecho y al revés EVDTS, y n o es realmente que lo lamente ni mucho menos. Como tú misma has dicho, hasta la próxima.**

**Hikari Takaishi Y.: por supuesto que Akara sobrevivió, incluso, las chicas ya descargadas estaban más tranquilas (como bien dijo Taichi) y admitieron que ella no tuvo ninguna culpa ^^.  La elegí porque necesitaba a alguien que "embarrara" las cosas y estaba desesperada porque llegaba el momento de escribirlo y no sabia a quien. (Eso es lo que me esta pasando con las canciones para Jyou y para Daisuke) Cuando releí "Corazón Embustero" y la luz de esa idea me lleno de esperanza (jajaja) para este fic. Y de paso, metía en un bonito lío a Daisuke. Pues si, me encanta hacer sufrir a Yama, porque, como ya te dije una vez, es demasiado adorable como para dejarlo en paz. Y por supuesto que Mini también sufre. Especialmente en el próximo capítulo.**

**Sebaschaves: primero que nada, muchas gracias por tu confianza. Quiero aclararte que Dragon no me ha cedido la secuela de EVDTS, sino que solo me la ha "prestado".Y en el próximo capítulo descubrirás como va a reaccionar Yamato. Y lo que él quería pedirle a Jiminisu será en realidad un arma de doble filo para ambos. **


	7. Malos entendidos hablando con Jiminisu

**Disclaimer****: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aunque bien yo quisiera) y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro. Jiminisu Kamiya, su hermano Mamoru y Akara Sasaki tampoco. Son personajes inventados por la genial Hikari Takaishi Y. **

Cuando haya un "*", significa que hay una explicación en las Notas finales.

**VIVIR INTENTANDO**

****

**SECUELA DE " EL VALOR DE TUS SUEÑOS" (HIKARI TAKAISHI Y.)**

****

**CAPÍTULO 6**

****

**MALOS ENTENDIDOS (HABLANDO CON JIMINISU)**

- Taichi…- Sora intentaba hacerse entender por entre los labios del moreno- ¿Jiminisu?

- No tengo ni idea…- Yagami no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nada lo distrajera de su "obra de arte"

Con delicadeza, Takenouchi tomó por los hombros al castaño, poniendo una leve distancia entre ellos. 

- ¿Y Yamato?

- ¿Por qué ese repentino interés?- Taichi frunció el entrecejo, algo enojado.

Sora suspiró y lo llevó hasta unos sillones, haciendo que él se sentará. Ella permaneció de pie, de manera de poder dominar todo el campo visual del karaoke. Yagami parecía molesto, (¡Vaya! ¡Que celoso es este hombre!) pero Sora lo obligó a que apoyara una mano en su vientre.

- Dime, ¿Qué sientes?- interrogó

El moreno cerró los ojos y respondió, con voz queda.

- A nuestro bebe.

Sora se arrodilló y lo tomó de la barbilla, de modo que el se viera obligado a darle la cara.

- ¿Te queda alguna duda ahora?

Taichi se sonrojo, avergonzado.

- Lo siento- murmuró

- No tiene importancia.- inquirió la pelirroja- pero quiero que me prometas que nunca más vas a volver a desconfiar así de mi, ¿me entiendes?

- Lo prometo.

-  Ahora debes decirme la verdad, Taichi. Puede parecerte inverosímil, pero en realidad es muy importante. ¿Dónde están Jiminisu y Yamato? 

- ¿Se quieren, no? ¡Déjalos en paz, Sora!

- Ese es el problema: no puedo dejarlos en paz- Takenouchi pronunció sus últimas palabras de manera bastante inteligible, pero Taichi estuvo pendiente de cada una de ellas.

****************************************************************************

Jiminisu se arrellanó en un mullido sillón de terciopelo rojo. Estaba resignada (porque mentir sería decir que estaba dispuesta) a escuchar todo lo que el rubio tuviera que decirle. Y a mentir en todo lo que hiciera falta.    

Yamato la observaba con ansiedad. Permanecía de pie, mientras que ella se había sentado.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Yamato esperaba una explicación; Jiminisu, una pregunta.

Hasta que por fin, Yamato se decidió a hacerla.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha sucedido hoy, amor?

"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan dulce justo en este momento?"

- No me ha sucedido nada.

"¡No sabe mentir! Es demasiado pura para hacer una cosa así"

- No te creo. Estás rara... diferente. Incluso me has evitado.

"Si, te he evitado durante todo el día. Aunque no te evitaba a ti. Evitaba esta charla"

- Es que… supongo que será mejor que te lo diga de una sola vez.

"Eso. Lárgalo. No te hagas sufrir y no me hagas sufrir"

- Adelante. No tengas miedo. Nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotros.

"Yo no estaría tan segura"

"¡Oh, gran error, Yamato! Recordar el pasado turbulento. No podrías haber hecho algo peor"

- Este…quiero decir…desde que tenemos una relación estable.

"Una relación estable que no durara mucho tiempo más"

"Arreglo medianamente aceptable. Le pondría un cinco"

- De eso mismo te quería hablar… de nuestra relación…

- Si, lo sé- la interrumpió el rubio.

"¿Lo sabes? ¿Pero como podrías saberlo?" 

- Yo también he estado pensando en ello.

 "¿¡Qué!? Entonces alguien también te está obligando o es cierto que tú no me quieres"

- Y pienso arreglarlo en este preciso instante.- Ishida metió la mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro.

"¡Oh, no! Alguien iba a cortar las cosas de raíz aquí, y se suponía que iba a ser yo"

- Yamato…- Jiminisu lo llamó por su nombre, para atraer la masculina atención.- Quería pedirte algo…

"¡No! Se supone que es el hombre quien lo pide, y no vas a dejarme sin ese gusto, amor."

- Jiminisu…- suplicó- Déjame ser yo quien lo haga…

- No. Yamato… debes escuchar mis razones…

"¿Razones? ¿Para qué necesitarías razones? Yo no las tengo. Salvo una. Que te amo más que al mundo"

- Matt… me gustaría que nos diéramos un tiempo.

Yamato palideció. El alma se le había caído a los pies, llevándose consigo el poco color que poseía el de por si pálido rostro.

- ¿Tiempo?- 

- Si. Creo que nos convendría estar alejados… para poder pensar. Yo, al menos, estoy muy confundida.

"Y el Oscar a la mejor actriz del año es para…¡Jiminisu Kamiya!"

- ¿Confundida?- al parecer, Yamato aún no lograba coordinar del todo su cerebro con sus cuerdas vocales.

- Si. Yamato, se que tu piensas igual…aunque no lo hayas dicho. Te pido que por favor no insistas. Yo volveré cuando este lista.

Jiminisu se retiró. Una lágrima negra dibujaba surcos en su mejilla. La conversación había resultado aún peor de lo que esperaba. Yamato también pensaba separarse de ella… aunque nadie le obligaba. Y esta afirmación había hecho añicos el corazón de Kamiya.

Recién cuando la femenina se hubiera retirado, Yamato se permitió perder el aplomo por completo. Se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, llorando como hacia tiempo que no lloraba. Llorando como no lloraba desde que la tenía a su lado. Y un anillo pequeño rodó por el pasillo, caído de una cajita de terciopelo azul. Un anillo femenino. Un anillo de compromiso  

********************************************************************************

- ¡Jiminisu! ¡Hasta que al fin te encuentro, amiga!- Sora, que venia corriendo, se puso una mano en el pecho, para respirar más tranquila.

-¿Qué sucede?- Jiminisu trató de borrar todo vestigio de llanto de su rostro.

- Eso mismo podría preguntarte.- El rostro de Sora se iluminó con un destello de memoria. Se acercó más, tomó a su amiga por un hombro y habló en un tono más calmo y cauteloso.- ¿Acaso has hablado con Yamato?

Jiminisu asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero no te preocupes. Ya pasará- no estaba dispuesta a decir que él también había estado a punto de dejarla.

-  Entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos. Mimi quiere hacer una propuesta y parece que explotará si no lo hace pronto.

********************************************************************************

- ¡Yamato! ¿Qué haces tirado en el suelo? ¡Se nos precisa en el salón, amigo!

Taichi estuvo a punto de hacer trizas el anillo, pero lo vio a tiempo.

- ¡Oye! ¿No es este el anillo que tú…?

- Si- Yamato interrumpió a Taichi en un tono seco, casi frío.

- ¿Vas a explicarme lo que sucedió?

Yamato volvió a bajar la cabeza

- Yo estaba a punto de… Casi iba a… Cuando ella me interrumpió. ¿Sabes que me dijo?

Taichi negó con la cabeza. No tenía forma de saberlo.

- ¡Qué necesitaba tiempo! ¡Que estaba confundida! ¿Y todo esto sabes porque? ¡Por que yo fui tan idiota de mentirle la primera vez, cuando en realidad siempre supe que estaba enamorado de ella!

Taichi levantó a Yamato y lo hizo callar. Era peligroso en ese estado.

- Vamos al salón- dijo- Un poco de diversión te ayudara a  distraerte un rato.

 ****************************************************************************

**N. de la A.: ¡¡NO!! ¡Por favor no me maten! Visto y considerando que luego de este capítulo deben tener muchas ganas de retorcer algunos pescuezos, considero prudente retirarme sin hacer comentarios. (Y tampoco dejo mis e-mails, por las dudas, aunque ya los saben.)**

**Próximo capítulo: se titulara "El reto". Mucho Ricardo Arjona ( de su disco "Galería Caribe") y muchas "ideas geniales" de Mimi a la vista.**


	8. El reto

**Disclaimer****: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aunque bien yo quisiera) y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro. Jiminisu Kamiya, su hermano Mamoru y Kosuke Nakajima, tampoco. Son personajes inventados por la genial Hikari Takaishi Y. 

**ATENCIÓN:**No me haga responsable por NADA de lo que suceda en este capítulo. Cualquier incoherencia, locura o similar, culpa de la fiebre. Ya están avisados. 

Cuando haya un "*", significa que hay una explicación en las Notas finales.

**VIVIR INTENTANDO**

****

**SECUELA DE " EL VALOR DE TUS SUEÑOS" (HIKARI TAKAISHI Y.)**

****

**CAPÍTULO 7**

****

**EL RETO**

****

- Cuando demonios van a venir…- Mimi se paseaba de una punta a la otra del salón, muy exaltada.

- Ya, Mi- chan, verás que no se tardan nada. Además, ¿por qué tanta ansiedad?- Miyako estaba preocupado, pues parecía que a Tachikawa iba a darle un colapso nervioso.

- Es que acabo de tener una idea sensacional- Miyako suspiró. Ella sabía _demasiado _acerca de las "ideas sensacionales" de Mimi. La pelirrosada notó este gesto y rápidamente se enfureció.- ¿Es qué acaso dudas de mi genialidad?

- No, no. Tú sígueme contando.- Inoue hizo un gesto con la mano, como queriendo alejar el enojo de su acompañante.

- ¿Recuerdas la otra noche, cuando te aseguré que iba a hacer que los muchachos cantaran?

- Como olvidarlo…

- Pues acaba de ocurrírseme como…

- ¿Qué? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo es que no tenías todo fríamente calculado?- una sonrisa pícara iluminó la cara de la lila.

- Es que….bueno, yo… ¡Pero! ¿Quieres saberlo o no?

- Por supuesto que quiero saberlo. Dicen que mujer prevenida vale por dos, y así sabré de ante mano a que atenerme.

- Resulta que…

- Ya estamos aquí, Mimi. ¿Vas a decirnos para que diantre nos necesitabas con tanta urgencia?- la voz del mayor rubio era tan prepotente que Mimi prefirió no ponerse a discutir con él, como hubiera sido su gusto.

La pelirrosada Tachikawa se sentó en una silla y se cruzó de piernas. Con un gesto, invitó a sus trece acompañantes a hacer lo propio. Llamó a sus amigas para que se sentaran a su lado, de modo que quedara bien marcada la diferencia entre el "sector" femenino y el "sector" masculino.

- He tenido una idea espectacular.

_Silencio._

Hikari tragó saliva. 

Miyako asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Sora suspiró. 

Jiminisu murmuró algo que podría traducirse como "Dios nos libre".

Takeru se pasó un mano por el cabello. 

Koushiro se mordió el labio inferior.

Ken simuló toser, mientras murmuraba algo así como "Sonamos". 

Jyou se limpió los lentes en la camisa repetidas veces.

Yamato junto las manos y alzó la vista al cielo.

Taichi se masajeó las sienes con una mano.

Daisuke solo miró fijamente a la chica Tachikawa.

Pero ninguno de estos gestos amedrentó a la pelirrosada, quien continúo, impasible, con su exposición. Pero esta vez se dirigió exclusivamente a los siete hombres presentes.

- ¿Ustedes se animarían a cantar solos?

No hubo respuesta. Los muchachos se miraron unos a otros, para saber quien contestaría y que contestaría. Hasta que Yamato decidió ponerle fin a ese incómodo silencio. Pero no de la forma que todos esperaban.  

   *************************************************************************************************************

**YAMATO**

**Cuando fue la última vez**

**Que te besaron tanto**

**Que dijiste mi nombre.**

**Cuando te ganó el orgullo**

**Y escogiste el llanto**

**Por no perdonarme.**

**Cuando fue la última vez**

**Que un simple deja vu**

**Me llevo hasta tus brazos**

**Cuando…**

**Cuando fue la última vez**

**Que te quisieron tanto***

****************************************************************************************************************

"Sé que no debería, pero… no puedo contenerme"

Yamato tomó de las manos a la mayor Kamiya al finalizar este fragmento.

"No le hagas caso, Jiminisu. Recuérdate que no debes hacerle caso. Son solo palabras vanas. Porque recuerda que al momento de estar los dos solos y poner las cosas en claro, él quiso dejarte. Recuérdalo"

Pero era difícil. Muy difícil. Porque la voz de Yamato derrochaba ternura, y sus ojos dulzura.

"¿Cuándo he perdido el don de mirarte a los ojos y saber lo que te pasa por la cabeza? Porque si le creyera a ese don, diría que eres sincero"

Jiminisu no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más. Porque enseguida que Yamato la soltó, su hermano tomó la posta para seguir con esa locura. 

****************************************************************************************************************

**TAKERU**

**Y la tengo que encontrar.**

**Decirle que es todo en mi vida,**

**Que nada me sirve sin su amor.**

**Que mis sueños son sus sueños,**

**Que nada es mejor.**

**Decirle que es ella mi esperanza,**

**Que a nadie en el mundo quiero más.**

**Con todas mis ganas,**

**Corriendo ya, la voy a buscar.****

****************************************************************************************************************

"Y a buena hora corres a buscarla" pensó el azulado Ichijouji. "No lo hiciste hasta que su vida corrió peligro"

"Si lo supe todo el tiempo… ¿Por qué traté de evitarlo? ¿Por qué me aleje de ella? Si sabía que no podía sacármela ni un segundo de la cabeza. Si sabia que despertar y no poder verla hacia que mi vida se convirtiera en un vacío completo. ¿Qué podía importarme, si la tenía a mi lado? Todos los malhechores de este mundo podrían repudrirse en el peor de los infiernos, que yo no me hubiera movido de entre tus brazos"

Takaishi suspiró. La de ojos miel lo miraba con un amor tan infinito que daba escalofríos…

" ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido y pasé en agonía cinco años, que podrían haber sido bellísimos estando contigo?"

Una voz masculina, que indiscutiblemente era la de Ken, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.  

****************************************************************************************************************

**KEN**

**Me enamoré de ella**

**Que quieren que les diga si me enamoré**

**Se enamoró de mí**

**Que quieren que haga si se enamoró**

**Nos enamoramos**

**Sé que no he sido un ejemplo**

**Pero me enamoré*****

****************************************************************************************************************

"¿Un ejemplo? Si él es un ejemplo, yo me hago sacerdote." Se rió interiormente Koushiro. Pero al cruzarse con una mirada color miel, cambió rápidamente de opinión. "No, no digas eso Kou. Mira si un día IK1 cambia. Es demasiado lo que arriesgas"

"El amor" anotó mentalmente Miyako. Quizás podría darle algún provecho a sus reflexiones, tal como lo hacía Mimi. "no es algo que se puede prever. Ni esperar. Ni aprender. Ni enseñar. El amor se siente o no se siente. No tiene más vueltas que eso"

"Y si lo sientes" continúo Ken, como si él y Miyako estuvieran escribiendo un libro mental "No tienes forma de negarlo o de escapar de él. Te atraviesa el corazón y te lo deja reducido a un manojo de nervios. Y la única manera de matarlo es matar con él al corazón."

Ichijouji pensó que luego de lo que le había costado aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Miyako, no permitiría ni que la muerte los separara.

Una voz interrumpió a ambos filósofos. 

"Siempre igual. Vivías destruyendo nuestras ilusiones. Nuestros castillos en el aire." Ken observó al otro hombre, que compartía su mismo color de cabello. "Enhorabuena comienzas a construir los tuyos"

****************************************************************************************************************

**JYOU**

**Ya se que no traigo receta**

**Que es pura automedicación**

**Más no hay doctor anacoreta**

**Que cure tan rara aflicción**

**Una receta pa´ olvidar**

**Una vacuna contra el llanto**

**Y si de algo sirve esta receta…**

**Mándale una copia a ella.******

****************************************************************************************************************

"Tu… ¿automedicándote? No, no. Eso ni el papa te lo cree" Koushiro hizo mucho esfuerzo para no reírse. " Dios mío, Koushiro, te estás volviendo sarcástico. Y lo que es peor… ¡estás cristianizando tu sarcasmo!" 

"¿Olvidarla? ¿Por qué quieres olvidarla? Si mi hermana te adora con locura" Al parecer, Daisuke tenía un buen instinto para percibir esta clase de cosas. (N. de la A.: ¿Qué me pasa? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Leyeron lo que escribí sobre… DAISUKE?)

 "Sácala de tu mente. ELLA NO TE QUIERE. Debes tener eso bien en claro. Absórbete en tu trabajo. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer" Jyou se repetía estas palabras una y otra vez. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho cambiar tan rápido de decisión al galeno? Quién sabe. Quizás la distancia que se preocupó en mantener la mayor Motomiya. Quizás las lágrimas de resignación que tanto derramaron los ojos chocolate. Quizás la crónica e incurablemente débil fuerza de voluntad de Jyou… Y para eso, no existía aún ningún remedio. O eso era lo que él creía. 

****************************************************************************************************************

**TAICHI**

**En vano le aseguro**

**Que eres tan pura**

**Hay que rezar delante**

**De tu hermosura**

**Que eres gentil,**

**Airosa cual azucena**

**Que nacen de tus labios**

**Nardo y verbena**

**Que son lluvias de Mayo**

**Tus blondos rizos**

**Y que vivir no puedo sin tus hechizos.*******

****************************************************************************************************************

 "No, no, no. No puede ser. No puede ser cierto que sobre la Tierra exista un hombre tan maravilloso, tan dulce, tan especial, tan protector, tan adorable, tan… perfecto" Sora cerró sus ojos con firmeza y se negó a abrirlos, por temor que al hacerlo, el Taichi que ella idolatraba despareciera.

Pero no fue así. Por que cuando Takenouchi sintió un leve codazo en sus costillas y debió voltearse a observar a su compañera, ese ser mitad dios y mitad humano aún continuaba ahí.

- Creo que deberías recompensarlo de algún modo- la aterciopelada voz de Tachikawa se escuchó débilmente en el oído de la pelirroja. 

Fiel al consejo de su amiga, el castaño recibió de premio una de las más bellas sonrisas que alguna ves contemplara. 

"Aunque Sora no sea bruja, ni rubia*, ni tenga el cabello rizado (ni siquiera con ondas) creo que he elegido el texto que más adecuadamente le hace honor a su belleza… Física y espiritual."

****************************************************************************************************************

**KOUSHIRO**

**Tengo que andar con cuidado**

**Para no cuidarme**

**Que podría perderme el peligro**

**Que habita en tu vientre**

**Tengo que ser muy astuto**

**Para ser un idiota**

**Y dejarme llevar como el viento**

**Por las cosas que pasan**

**Tengo que andar muy atento**

**Para no perderme detalle de ti**

**Y si hay que nombrarlo de un modo**

**Diré que te amo por llamarlo así ********

*************************************************************************************************************

"Enhorabuena" suspiró Tachikawa "Por fin una a mi favor"

"¿Y hay que ponerle un nombre? ¿Es necesario que un conjunto de letras designe a ese maravilloso sentimiento ultraterreno? No creo justo ensuciarlo de tal modo" Si alguien que se dignara de conocerlo al menos un poco hubiera podido acceder a estos pensamientos de Koushiro, se hubiera sorprendido y hubiera negado que se tratara de la misma persona. ¿El genio que había revuelto a los digimons hasta crear una base de datos con sus características y había estudiado y nombrado una nueva clase de "digievolución", se negaba ahora a definir un simple término?

"Bueno. Creo que estos dos forman la pareja perfecta. Koushiro le enseñara a Mimi que no siempre puede ser el ombligo del Universo. Pero el aprendizaje será recíproco. Ella le enseñara que no siempre puede abstraerse en su mundo cibernético. Si, les hará mucho bien el estar juntos" Jiminisu sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar que ella también podría haberle enseñado un par de cosas a Yamato y, al mismo tiempo, aprender bastante de él.    

*************************************************************************************************************

**DAISUKE**

**Y cambiaste mi vida**

**Mi ritmo, mi espacio**

**Mi tiempo, mi historia**

**Mis sueños y todos**

**Y le agregaste risas**

**Dos dudas, un duende**

**Un par de fantasmas**

**Y este amor que te tengo.*********

****************************************************************************************************************

"Por qué. Dime el porque, Daisuke. Dime porque metes el dedo en la llaga, haciéndome retorcer de dolor, al recordar el pasado. ¿Por qué  me haces sufrir?"

Las femeninas no pudieron entender porque las lágrimas comenzaron a empañar los hermosos ojos esmeralda. 

"No, por Dios, no llores, amor. Me parte el alma ver tus lágrimas. Sé que te lastimé, sé que te hice mucho daño… pero, por favor, no llores. Todo menos eso." Daisuke no tenía ninguna intención de herir a la morocha.

"Esto me huele raro. Akara llorando. Daisuke retorciéndose de culpa y de dolor. Acá hay una historia oculta que nadie quiere sacar a relucir" Hikari se prometió que no descansaría hasta enterarse de toda la verdad. Por el bien de su amistad con Motomiya, no iba a dejar que sufran.

****************************************************************************************************************

Daisuke era el último. Mimi sonrió satisfecha. Todas sus dudas habían quedado despejadas.  Las chicas estaban aún calladas, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Los chicos aún estaban algo exaltados, tristes o satisfechos, según el caso. Era el mejor momento. Ahora o nunca.

- ¿Desean escuchar mi idea?

Todas las cabezas voltearon a ver a la pelirrosada. Pero ella no esperó ninguna clase de respuesta. Poco le importaba saber si era afirmativa o negativa.

- Los reto a un juego.

- ¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!?- la pregunta fue general y unánime.

- Lo que oyen. Es así…- Mimi comenzaba a entusiasmarse- Primero debemos separarnos en dos grupos. Ah, cierto que eso ya esta hecho- todos se miraron, poniendo atención por primera vez en su "separación"- "Las nenas con las nenas y los nenes con los nenes", como nos decían en el colegio- Tachikawa aplaudió como una chiquilla, rebosante de gozo. Sora alzó una ceja, en señal de reprobación- Pero lo importante es que esto es… ¡UN DESAFÍO!

La pelirrosada no pronunció más palabras. Un silencio incómodo invadió la sala. Hasta que Miyako, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se obligó a romperlo.

- Un… ¿Desafío? ¿Y a que nos desafías?

- Yo los desafío…- Mimi inundó estas palabras de un tono completamente teatral- … a que canten diversas canciones.

Otra vez silencio. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

- ¿Solo es eso?- Yamato aún permanecía incrédulo. 

- Por supuesto que no. La canción que cada uno debe cantar, será escogida por los integrantes de su propio sexo. ¿No les parece maravilloso?- Mimi se encontraba en el séptimo cielo.

Cada mirada femenina buscó a una masculina y viceversa. Solo Jiminisu simulo inspeccionarse las uñas, y solo Yamato optó por calificar la decoración del cielorraso. Nadie dijo una palabra.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo por fin la mayor Kamiya.

- ¿Por qué no?- aprobó la mayor del grupo.

- Será… interesante- corroboró Miyako.

- Por mi esta bien- adhirió la menor castaña. 

Akara asintió con la cabeza. Jun se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que haría lo que la mayoría.

- Si ellas están de acuerdo…- Taichi habló en representación de todo el grupo masculino,

Por la expresión de Mimi, cualquiera hubiera dicho que acaba de recibir un Oscar, como mínimo.

- Y como inventora de este juego… ¡Me ofrezco la primera! Lo que te deja a ti en segundo lugar, amor- Tachikawa acarició la pálida mejilla de Koushiro antes de retirarse a un rincón, para que sus amigas deliberaran tranquilas.

- Y ahora… ¿qué hacemos?- expresó Miyako, resumiendo las inquietudes de todo el grupo. Definitivamente, no estaban preparadas para eso.

Hikari cerró los ojos. Su mente debía trabajar a toda velocidad si no querían que el juego se hiciera eterno. Recordó mentalmente a Koushiro… la piel pálida… el cabello rojo fuego… los _ojos_… _sus intensos ojos negros_.

- Chicas, ya tengo la solución a nuestro problema- la voz de la menor Yagami interrumpió los pensamientos de las demás. En sus ojos claros había un brillo… un brillo que hacía recordar a los ojos de Mimi cuando había planeado lo de "Mío"- **_"Febrero_**_"_

¿"Febrero"? El resto no comprendía. Hasta que recordaron… los ojos de Koushiro. Seis malévolas sonrisas iluminaron los bellos rostros.

- Mimi, ¿podrías acercarte un momento?...

************************************************************************************************************

*****="Cuando" Ricardo Arjona. "Galería Caribe". Versión normal. (Me gustan ambas versiones, pero el ritmo de la pop no se amoldaba a la manera en que Yamato debía cantarla)

******= "La voy a buscar" Paolo Montañes 

*******= "Buenas noches, Don David" Ricardo Arjona "Sin daños a terceros"

********=  Partes desfragmentadas de "Receta" Ricardo Arjona "Galería Caribe". Versión normal. (Personalmente, prefiero la versión acústica,  pero en esta no aparece la parte que Jyou debía cantar)

*********= "El confesor" Ricardo Arjona "Galería Caribe"

**********= "Lo poco que queda de mí" Ricardo Arjona. "Galería Caribe. Versión

***********= "Solo fui por un café" Ricardo Arjona. "Galería Caribe" Versión acústica (Por que el ritmo y la tonalidad de la música se amoldan mejor al carácter de Daisuke que los de la versión común)

*= Bueno, no sé si es necesario aclarar esto, pero el significado de "blondo" es "rubio" (o eso es lo que creo, porque no recuerdo de donde saque este significado y ningún maldito diccionario quiere aclarármelo), y por eso es el comentario de Taichi. No sé porque, pero tengo una rara predisposición a asociar a Sora a las canciones en que las mujeres tienen el cabello dorado ^^.

**N. de la A.:**

¿ Por qué será que tengo el presentimiento de que esta historia no está gustando? Ahora van a tener que sacarme esas dudas, porque la verdad es que no tengo ánimos para seguir este fic. ¡Así que esmérense con sus comentarios!


	9. Febrero

**Disclaimer: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aunque bien yo quisiera) y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro. Akara Sasaki, Jiminisu Kamiya y su hermano Mamoru, tampoco. Son personajes inventados por la genial Hikari Takaishi Y.

Cuando haya un "", significa que hay una explicación en las Notas finales.

**VIVIR INTENTANDO**

****

**SECUELA DE " EL VALOR DE TUS SUEÑOS" (HIKARI TAKAISHI Y.)**

****

**CAPÍTULO 8**

****

**FEBRERO**

****

****

_Lívido_.

No había otra palabra que pudiese describir con mayor precisión el rostro de Mimi. Y a Takeru le pareció atisbar un dejo de malevolencia en la sonrisa de Hikari. Parpadeó, confundido, y esto había desparecido. Takaishi se obligó a creer que solo había sido un efecto de la luz… (aunque realmente solo fue un "efecto" de la **luz**… XD)

- No. No pueden hacerme _eso_.- con un temblor convulsivo en las manos y en los labios, Mimi retrocedió trastabillando un par de pasos- _Todo menos **eso…**_

****

- ¿Qué? ¿No eras tú la que hablaba del "desafío"?- Hikari hizo con las manos un signo de comillas al pronunciar la última palabra..**__**

****

- Si…bueno, pero yo…- trató de defenderse Tachikawa.**__**

****

- Vamos, Mimi. ¿Acaso tienes _miedo_? ¿Te _acobardaste_?**__**

****

Con la rapidez del rayo, la cara de la pelirrosada paso del blanco tiza al rojo cólera.

- ¡Eso **_nunca_**!- chilló la unigénita, como si Sora la hubiera ultrajado con el peor insulto del mundo entero.

- ¿Y entonces?

Hirviendo de ira, Mimi arrancó de la mano de Miyako un micrófono y se dirigió hacia el escenario, largando fuego a su paso. Cuando estuvo sobre la plataforma, se dio vuelta y le dirigió una mirada furibunda a la menor Yagami, quien, en respuesta, solo sonrió y le lanzó un beso con la mano.

- Vamos, ¡¡¡¿acaso están esperando la carroza?!!!! Empecemos con esto de una vez. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes estará terminado.

¿Por qué Sora, al dirigirse a la máquina donde se seleccionaban las canciones, se detuvo tan largamente? ¿Por qué paró a darle un beso a Taichi, revolverle el cabello a Takeru, susurrar algo en el oído de Koushiro, acariciarle una mejilla a Ken, sonreírle (algo fríamente, pero sonrisa al fin) a Yamato, guiñarle un ojo a Daisuke y hacerle un gesto de complicidad (?) a Jyou? ¿Por qué Izzumi estaba de color carmesí cuando la pelirroja se fue de su lado?

¿No sería todo esto una artimaña para poner a la Tachikawa más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, no es cierto?

Resignada a su suerte, la pelirrosada suspiró y cerró fuertemente los ojos, dejándose transportar por ese sonido mágico que tenía la extraña habilidad de llevarla a otro mundo…

****

**Algunas pocas luces encendidas,**

**promesas imposibles en el bar,**

**un blues que se desarma y esos ojos,**

**que acabo de chocar**

****

Bueno… no era tan malo como ambos habían pensado…

Tachikawa decidió olvidarse, al menos momentáneamente, del "suplicio" al que debería someterse tan solo unos pocos segundos después…

En cambio, Koushiro, ignorando lo que el futuro (o, mejor dicho, sus "malvadas" amigas) le deparaban, disfrutaba de la música como nunca porque, (esta vez sí, no había nadie que se atreviera a negarlo) la pelirrosada le estaba cantando a él y exclusivamente a él.

****

**Quisiera que te acerques un momento,**

**quisiera que te pares de una vez.**

**No te pasara nada, yo no muerdo**

**solo ven de una vez**

****

¿Qué magia ultraterrena tendría la voz de Mimi para que Koushiro, si, el mismo cerebrito pelirrojo que todos conocemos y amamos (?), se pusiera de pie ante esta tremenda exhortación? No lo sé, y creo que, pensándolo bien, tampoco prefiero saberlo. (Ya Maru, no es necesario que salgas con el bendito comentario de que yo no pienso y todo eso :P)

- Siéntate ya mismo, pedazo de imbécil- Ken sentó a Izzumi de un fuerte tirón, que trajo al pelirrojo "medianamente" de nuevo a la realidad.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ingenuamente el joven genio.- ¿Qué dije?

El azulado levanto una ceja incrédulo y se negó a responder. Takaishi meneó la cabeza y escondió el rostro entre los brazos, al tiempo que murmuraba:

- _No lo conozco_. Definitivamente, si alguien pregunta, yo no lo conozco, no sé como llego hasta aquí, no lo he visto en mi vida, ¿correcto?- gimoteó el rubio.

- Correcto- corroboro Jyou, sin prestarle demasiada atención a Takeru.

Koushiro simplemente se encogió de hombros y volteó a ver a su adorado pelirrosada.

****

**Hay miradas que te engañan,**

**hay algunas de verdad**

**Y asesinos ojos negros**

**Que en Febrero brillan más que el sol**

**Y hoy sin ellos no me voy**

****

- Alto conquistador, ¿eh?- bromeó en voz baja Kamiya, mientras Takenouchi trataba de contener la risa. Inoue y Yagami chocaron palmas en silencio.

- "_Asesinos ojos negros_" Lo único que me faltaba- bromeó Taichi.

- Idea de Mimi tenía que ser- aclaró Yamato.

- ¿Te parece?- interrogó Daisuke- En mi opinión, esto lleva la marca personal de Hika.

- ¿Mi hermana?- se asombró Yagami- No puede ser.

Daisuke sonrió.

- Que poco que la conoces, Tai.

****

**Todo el tiempo pensando,**

**Me lo quiero robar**

**Todo el tiempo soñando**

**Ya no puedo esperar**

****

Takeru bostezo levemente. (Igual que muchos de los lectores, je) (No, no me causa ninguna gracia)

_"**YO** no puedo esperar"_ pensó el rubio "_Mimi me cae muy bien y todo. Es muy buena cantante y todo, pero…. YO QUIERO A **MI** KARI!!!!!!_

- Todo muy Bonito- murmuró Jyou en el oído de Akara, haciendo que una pelirroja frunciera el entrecejo- pero… ¿cuál es el objetivo de esta canción?

- Cuando lo sepas Jyou, cuando lo sepas…- solo le susurró la azabache

****

**Desde que te encontré te estoy mirando**

**No paras de mirarme tu también**

**Un poco yo te entiendo**

**No cualquiera se pondría de pie**

****

_"Ella, encantada, toma la mano del joven... por unos instantes le pareció conocido aquel chico de gafas oscuras.. Mimi se encogió de hombros!! No era el momento de pensar en eso (…)La lluvia se hizo presente en pocos instantes... Mimi abrió los ojos más que sorprendida al percatarse que el cabello del joven realmente es rojizo.. ella, nerviosamente logra quitarle las gafas…"_

_"¡¡¡Como olvidar ese momento!!!!" _pensó para si misma la pelirrosada"_En un lapso de, para ser generosos, digamos cinco minutos me salvaste, te bese, descubrí tu verdadera identidad y me fastidié contigo por primera pero no por última vez. Pero… hasta aquí llegó la correspondencia con la canción porque… lo siento, corazón pero… **un reto es un reto**"_

****

**Dejo su copa en una barra vieja**

**De a poco se paró, mirándome,**

**Sonriendo se acercaba lentamente…**

**…pero se fue con él.**

****

La mitad del contenido del vaso que Koushiro estaba tomando quedo desparramado de una forma no del todo elegante por el suelo del karaoke, mientras que el pelirrojo se atoraba con la otra mitad.

Sin embargo, Jyou no podía asistirlo, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado con Ken que se estaba ahogando en medio de un ataque agudo de risa; con Takeru, que parecía hechizado, ya que nada lograba sacarlo de su estado de parálisis; con Taichi, que había comenzado a padecer convulsiones por el duro intento que hacía de contener la risa; y, finalmente pero no por eso menos importante, con Mimi, cuyo escaso color facial habría hecho creer que acababa de ver un fantasma y el ritmo acelerado de su corazón habría asustado hasta al mas sacrificado de los atletas.

****

**_(¿Con "él"? ¿Cómo con "él"?) _**

**__**

****

Sin embargo, _nadie_, repito, _pero nadie_ estaba divirtiéndose tanto como las chicas.

Sora parecía haber olvidado su embarazo y mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa que hacia tiempo nadie le veía.

Hikari estaba plenamente satisfecha (_se sentía "superada", _como hubiéramos dicho con una amiga), mientras se frotaba las manos con agrado.

Miyako limpiaba repetidamente sus lentes, alegando que _"no era posible que viera lo que estaba viendo"_ o algo así.

Jiminisu reía limpia y despreocupadamente por primera vez en la noche, ya que ver a Mimi en tal estado de vergüenza y congoja no es algo que sucede todos los días.__

****

**__**

**Ya quiero nacer de nuevo**

**Que alguien me pueda explicar**

**Como esos ojazos negros,**

**Terminaron yéndose del bar…**

**Con el más guapo del lugar**

****

_"Eso nunca. ¡¡¡Con mi chico solo me voy yo!!!!" _pensaron seis femeninas, Jiminisu incluida.

- Ay Dios… lo único que me faltaba…- Izzumi apoyo los codos en la mesa y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos.

- IK1…- pidió luego, suplicante, consiguiendo que el azulado mencionado se volteara a verlo, asombrado- Cumple el sueño de toda tu vida y mátame… por favor… no hay nada que pueda ser peor que esto…

- **_Nunca digas nunca_**- acotó Yamato

****

**Todo el día pensando:**

**¿Cómo pudo pasar?**

**Todo el día buscando**

**Quién me lo va a explicar.**

****

_"¿Cómo demonios me metí en esto?"_

_"Muy simple. Tu idea era fastidiar y NO ser fastidiada"_

_"¿Cómo demonios permití que esto pasara?"_

_"Muy sencillo. Un reto es un reto. Y hay que cumplirlo"_

_"Tienes razón. ¡¡¡¡Pero aún no saben cuan caro pagaran esta ofensa!!!"_

****

**Se fue con él**

**_(Se gana y se pierde, nena)_**

**Pero se fue con él**

**_(Son amores diferentes, reina)_**

**Ah, sí, claro, ¿Y yo qué hago?**

****

La pelirrosada volteó la cabeza, con los dos ojos como huevos duros cuando, al momento de hacer el coro, cuatro voces femeninas se sumaron a la suya. Cuatro voces armoniosas, afinadas y perfectamente equilibradas.

_"¡¡¡¡¡Malvadas entrometidas!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Ya me vengare!!!!! Y no falta mucho…"_

****

**_(Serás el más rico bombón_**

**_pero si el corazón elige_**

**_la vereda de enfrente…)_**

**Lo quería para mi**

**_(Es un amor sincero_**

**_Y con los mismos miedos_**__

**_Y elegir es vivir)_**

****

- ¿Felices?- cuestionó la unigénita Tachikawa al regresar a su asiento, junto a sus… _"compañeras que ya no merecen el título de amigas, las muy __zorras_según sus palabras textuales.

- No podría estarlo más- Yagami sonrió burlonamente.

- Fue genial, Mimi- elogiaron Sora y Miyako, mientras que la primera le palmeaba la espalda y la segunda le alcanzaba un vaso con agua.

- Gracias- respondió la pelirrosada- ¡¡Ah!! Antes de que me olvide: Sora, no te me acerques. Miyako, no me arriesgaré a que este envenenado.

Las restantes seis femeninas rieron.

- Hablo muy en serio.

- ¿Si? ¡¡¡Pues ya te enseñaremos lo que es serio!!!

Hikari le arrebató la silla, mientras Sora le hacia cosquillas y Jiminisu se encargaba de dejarla por el suelo. Miyako, Jun y Akara coreaban, daban gritos y alentaban, hasta que las seis terminaron cómodamente encimadas sobre Mimi.

- Parece que las chicas quieren divertirse, ¿ne? _("Bolicheras"… mmm…. Que interesante_)- preguntó Motomiya, con una gota de sudor en la frente.

- Más que divertirse, yo creo que lo que quieren es condimento- bromeó Yamato, guiñándole un ojo a Taichi.****

- Mucho condimento- siguió el juego Yagami.

- Y creo que ya sé quien será el indicado para dárselo…- entendió Ken.

- Yo también- adhirió el rubio- ¿Qué condimentos debe darles IK2…- tragó saliva antes de pronunciar la última palabra-… Yamato?

- **"Azúcar, pimienta y sal"**- sentenció el hermano mayor.

****

**Notas de la Autora: **

Luego de lustros, décadas, siglos y milenios… ¡¡¡¡estoy de vuelta!!!! Este capítulo me ha costado mis buenos dolores de cabeza, porque se me hizo un poco chicle, pero bueno…

¡¡¡¡Espero sus comentarios!!!!

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Estrella de la Tarde **(Uhg… estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarme el nick)


End file.
